NaruSaku Not expected
by FallinAppartForYou
Summary: My perfect guy, is here, with me. An old friend returns.. I don't understand my own feelings anymore..
1. Chapter 1

_This should work_, i said to myself while i was looking at my reflection in the mirror. I turned to the left and right, seeing how the clothes look from all sides. The light pink dress was up to my knees, and flattered my unusal hair color. It had to look perfect! It just had to! I took my black letter purse, and looked at my phone. 4:47. I need to go, now or i will be late!  
I rushed outside, looking the door behind me as i was home alone. I can't be late, not on a date with Him.

I made my way trough the streets of Konoha. It was a beautiful afternoon- clear blue sky and the light wind refreshing every person who was out of their homes. The streets of Konoha were busy, very busy. Adults were returning home from work, most of them had a tired expression on their faces, but never to tired to stop and say ''Hello'' to someone they knew. Children were running outside, playing and just enjoying life. Being a child is wonderful, i thought. Having no worries in this world, just playing with your friends as if everything was perfect. I spotted a few elderly people outside of their homes, talking to each other about their youth. Yes, a truly wonderful afternoon.

Once again, i looked at my phone. 4:51. I really need to hurry, i can't keep Him waiting! I started walking faster, moving trough the crowded streets, trying not to push anyone. I entered the park, full of people. I looked around at everyone as i was walking. Couples mostly. I loved seeing them, seeing two people how found each other, people who were in love. I could see the happiness in their eyes, the peace they felt when they were with each other. It made me smile.

I was getting closer to the bridge. With every step i made, my heart was beating faster, as if it would jump out of my chest. It's been 2 months already, since out first date. I still blush and have trouble breathing when i'm supposed to meet Him. It's unbelievable. The bridge was now a few feet away, and i could see Him. I tightened the grip on my purse as i was walking towards Him.

There He was. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, with dark jeans. It matched his dark hair, well, it matched his personality actually. He was always distant, cold towards everyone. I used to watch him from a distance in school. His calm but always serious face made him more and more mysterious to everyone, and me. I don't blame him from being that way. He lost his family in a car accident, both of his parents died. I can't even imagine how painful that was, how painful it still is.. I feel lucky. I'm the only one who got to him, who broke this huge wall he had built to keep people away. But he let Me in, out of all people. I'm the only one who has ever seen him cry, who was his shoulder to cry on at the anniversary of his parents death, 19 days ago. It hurt me badly seeing him break down like that.. It was a side of him i have never seen before. But he let me see it.

I placed my foot on the bridge, looking slightly down while trying to hide my blush. I could already feel his eyes on me. I walked to the middle of the bridge, where he was standing. I looked at him, but his onyx eyes were already stuck on me. I felt my cheeks burn, i knew i blushed more. Damn it! I thought.

_'' S-Sorry for keeping you waiting Sasuke-kun. ''_ I said with an apologizing tone.  
_'' Don't apologize Sakura. I got here 5 minutes ago. ''_ He said with his usual cold tone. ''_ I was thinking we could go to that bench over there, it's peacful and i'm feeling tired so i'd appreciate it if we sat down. ''_  
_'' Sure, it's no problem. But why do you feel tired? ''_ I asked, looking at him slightly worried as i began to walk.  
_'' I didn't sleep very well, that's all. Don't be worried. ''_ He walked along, with his hands in his pockets.

The bench was under a tree, so it was sorta off hidden from everyone curious eyes. He waited for me to sit down, which i did, and then he sat down next to me. We started talking about random things, and it kept on going for 2 hours.

I always wondered how he was so distant at times, but then again, so close to me. We had a weird relationship in a way, but it's how we connect. When people saw us, they would never believe we were actually a couple, more like close friends.

As we were walking home, he took my hand and stopped walking. I felt my heart skip a beat and i felt my cheeks turn pink as he did that. He leaned in, closer to my face, and i knew what he was going to do. I could feel his breath on my skin and two seconds later, his lips were on mine. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss softly. I got this warm feeling in my stomach, i always got it when he kissed me. He pulled away and gave me this soft, bright smile that made my whole day.

I got inside my house and sat on the couch in my living room as he went home. That's my Sasuke. So cold, but in one second becomes the warmest man on the planet. Makes me feel so special, and i couldn't give that up.


	2. Chapter 2

Noise. Loud beeping noise that wouldn't stop. I forced myself to open my eyes slowly and i blinked a few times, staring at the wall. The noise didn't stop. I didn't want to move, even though i realized that my alarm clock was making the noise. My bed was warm, comfortable, it felt like Heaven, especially on a Monday morning. I turned around and raised my right arm, and i felt my hand touch the night table. I started moving it on the surface of the table, trying to find the clock, when i heard it. The noise of breaking glass. My eyes widen and i quickly got up and got on my knees. I looked from my bed, and i saw it. The one thing i could not break, the one thing i treasured the most. I broke the picture frame. I jumped off my bed and ran down stairs. My feet were making loud noise, but i didn't care- i was home alone. I grabbed the broom and the dust pan, and ran upstairs again. I cleaned the glass and went downstairs again, throwing it away in the trash. I quickly ran upstairs again. The picture was still on the floor, and thank God, in perfect condition. I picked it up and sat on my bed once again. I kept staring at our smiling faces, his blue eyes, and i could clearly see how happy we were. I closed my eyes, and the memories started flowing.

We were twelve. It was his last day and we met at Our place. It was in the park, under the biggest cherry blossom tree i've ever seen. We sat together, while i cried. Tears were flowing down my cheeks, i still remember the pain i felt. He wouldn't admit it, but i could see him tearing up as well.

_'' Why..? You can't go.. ''_ i said silently.  
_'' Sakura-chan, i'm sorry.. You know i don't want to.. I yelled and begged but Jiraiya wouldn't let me stay here.. Since i lost my parents, he had been taking care of me.. I have to do what he says.. ''_ he replied clenching his fists in anger.  
_'' I wish you didn't have to go.. You're all i have.. You're my Best friend, the only one who understands me, who cares about me.. I can't lose you now.. ''_  
_'' I know.. I feel the same way.. While i was younger, i had no one.. Losing my parents killed me.. But that day, six years ago when i saw you under this tree.. My life changed.. We clicked in a way which is hard to understand.. You know me better then i know myself.. I don't want to leave you.. ''_

I began crying more, burrying my head on my knees.. He stood up and walked in front of me, getting on his knees. He placed his hands on my shoulder, and i looked up at him, into his eyes.  
_'' This hurts me.. So much, i can't even find the words for it.. I'm scared, scared that you will forget me.. School starts again soon, and you will make tons of friends, i know it.. You're that wonderful.. But, i don't want you to forget me.. I won't stay away forever.. I will come back, i will come back to you.. It's a promise of a life time! ''_ He said, grinning in his usual childish way.  
_'' I will never forget you.. And you better come back, i'm holding onto your promise Naruto. ''_ I said, giving him a smile as he wiped away the tears from my eyes. I got on my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, pulling him into a hug. I could feel his arms around me, him holding me tightly. We didn't want to let go. So, we took a picture, right there. And made a pact- We will once again see each other. Then, we said our goodbyes, and i watched him walk away.. I watched him walk away out of my life.

I could feel tears drops on my light blue pijama, as i opened my eyes. This still hurt me so badly. I placed the picture down on the bed, and got up, knowing i have to get ready for school. I washed my face, and returned to my room. I put on my favorite light blue jeans and a black blouse. I placed the picture under my pillow, grabbing my bag and phone. 7:45. _Shit!_ I thought to myself as i ran out quickly. _I can't be late!_ I kept running, as the wind blew in my face. Once again, i checked my phone. 7:50. I started running faster, but i was out of breath. Then i saw someone familiar. A girl with long blonde hair tied up in a pony tail. She ran out of her street, in really tight black pants and a purple blouse. _'' Ino! ''_ I yelled out loudly running towards her. The girl stopped, turning around and she waved at me. I ran beside her, grabbing her right arm and pulling her, letting her know we have to run.

_'' Running late? ''_ I said, barely find the air to breathe.  
_'' Yeah, i slept in. What happened to you? ''_ She ask, while running past a lady in a red dress.  
_'' Bad morning. ''_ was all i said, as i continued to run.  
We ran like crazy, moving around people, hoping we won't push someone hard. Ino tripped over a leash of a cute little puppy and almost fell. I couldn't help but laugh, which was a bad idea, because i only ran out of air more. Finally, we saw it. A big, caramel colored building. School. We ran trough the big black fence, and ran inside. We took a right turn together, since Ino and i had all the same classes. We took another right, seeing our classroom and we stopped running. Breathing seemed so hard right know. We pulled ourselves together, and walked in. Everyone was already there. We saw our friend Hinata and waved to her. She shyly waved back. I never understood how she could be that shy. She is such a good person, but it's hard to get trough her because of her shyness. Ino and i took our seats, in the third raw as Mr. Sarutobi walked in.

_'' Good morning class. ''_ He said, sitting down behind his desk.  
_'' Morning. ''_ The whole class replied. Well, everyone except Shikamaru, since he was sleeping.  
_'' How can he be so lazy? He's always sleeping! ''_ Ino frowned, placing her hand on her chin as she looked his way.  
_'' I don't know, i have to admit. But he is a genius Ino. I don't understand how he does it. ''_ I said, and meant it. I always watched Shikamaru during classes, and he was either always sleeping or yawning. But, he had the best grades. I couldn't understand how, when he didn't even pay attention in class.  
_'' Alright everyone, we're having a little pop quiz in History today. ''_ Mr. Sarutobi said, and was greeted with negotiation from everyone in the class.  
_'' Oh my God! Sakura, please tell me you studied, because i know nothing! ''_ Ino asked, while he placing her hands on my arm.  
I smiled at her. _'' Don't worry Ino, you know i always study. ''_  
Mr. Sarutobi walked trough the raws, handing out our papers. I looked at mine. Five questions about the history of our village. Easy. I took my pen and started reading. I finished it in about two minutes. I managed to glance over at my friends paper, she didn't write anything. But, we had the same questions. I had to help her, i just had to! I owe her that, at least that. When Naruto left, i became a mess. She was the first person who approached me, who listened to me, and she is now my best female friend. I owe her everything.

Mr. Sarutobi was standing behind our desk, so i was trying to figure out how to help Ino. I lowered my head slightly, and my hair covered my face a bit. Since my hair is shorter, i was hoping he won't see me.  
_'' B, A, A, C, D ''_ I said to Ino, who heard me. I noticed she placed her pen on the question number three, she didn't hear me. I was just about to tell her when asked i was done. I nodded my head as he took my paper and turned around._ '' A. ''_ I whispered to Ino, who wrote it down and finished. The rest of the class went by quickly, both of us got an A. When the bell rang Ino hugged me tightly, and thanked me a thousand times. I hugged her back, and then it hit me. English class. I got excited, not just because it was my favorite subject, but because Sasuke-kun has it with me. Ino read my mind, and smiled at me.  
_'' You look great, don't worry. ''_

I returned the smile and we made our way across the hall, and entered the classroom. The bell rang, and Mrs. Yuhi walked in, closing the door after her. Sasuke-kun was there. I got worried, since i know he is never late, but i kept a cool face. The rest of the day flew by quickly, and Ino and i were returning home. As she took a left, to her street and i took out my phone, wanting to text him and see if everything is alright. No money. Well, i guess i'll go visit him then, i said to myself.

Twenty minutes later, i was in front of his house. It was big! I've never been to his house before, but i knew he lived alone. Being alone in a big house like his must be lonely. I entered the front yard and made my way to the front door. Just as i was about to knock, i heard voiced inside. One was Sasuke-kuns, but i didn't recognize the second male voice. They seemed to be arguing, but i couldn't hear what about. I knocked and that stopped them. A few seconds later, i could hear someones footsteps getting louder and louder. For some reason, my heart began to race. The door opened, and Sasuke-kun looked at me surprised._'' Sakura? What are you doing here? ''_ he asked.  
_'' Sorry if i'm bothering you, but you weren't in school and i got worried, so i wanted to check- ''_ before i could finish, he slightly pushed me, closing the door and giving me a hint to step away from it.  
_'' I'm fine, as you can see. Now is just not a good time, can i call you later? ''_ he asked. I could see he was uncomfortable, but i didn't know why.  
_'' Nonsense Sasuke. She can come in of coarse. ''_ The second voice. I looked over Sasuke-kun's shoulder and my eyes widen. I couldn't believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

The man standing in front of me looked like Sasuke-kun. He had black hair, a bit longer then Sasuke-kuns, and his bangs framed his face. Their onyx eyes are the same. I could tell that he was a couple of years older then Sasuke-kun by the lines of his face._ But, what is this? Who is this?_ I asked myself. I stood there like frozen, staring at him. He must have noticed my staring because he walked up to me. His lips formed a gentle smile.

_'' My name is Itachi, Itachi Uchiha. And you are? ''_ He asked, still keeping that smile.  
Uchiha? Uchiha? What is going on here? How can he be an Uchiha, there is no way. Sasuke-kun lost his parents, and he never mentioned a brother to me. _'' I'm Sakura Haruno, it's nice to meet you. ''_ I managed to say, putting on a fake smile. I was covering up all the mess in my head caused with this new information.  
_'' Damn it Itachi! Look what you've done! ''_ Sasuke yelled out at his brother as his head turned to face him.  
_'' Oh, she didn't know about me, did she? ''_ Itachi asked, looking at me. All i did, all i could do, was shake my head.  
_'' Well Sakura, why don't you come inside so we can let you know everything. ''_ Itachi said, turning his back slightly with an attempt to walk into the house.  
_'' She doesn't need to know anything, you have already said to much! ''_ Sasuke cut him off, with anger in his voice.  
_'' I'll explain if you don't want to. But i think she should know. ''_ Itachi replied in a peaceful tone.

I was getting dizzy, i could feel it, and slightly see everything around me moving. I discarded that, and began clenching my fist.  
_'' I'm not going anywhere. You will tell me everything, right here and right now. ''_ I said, angry. I could feel Sasuke-kun's eyes on me, but i didn't look at him.  
_'' Alright then. ''_ Itachi said. _'' As i said, i'm Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. Our parents sent me away into a private school when i was seven, since i've been told to be a smart child. I visited Konoha and my family only few times a year, and when i stayed, it wasn't for long. Actually, i didn't visit for over 5 years. I got the news of my parents death while i was in school, and since it is a private school, i wasn't allowed to leave until weekend. I got here three days after the funeral, and well, Sasuke and i had a fight. ''_ He said, but got cut off by Sasuke.  
_'' Of course we hada fight! You didn't even come to their funeral! How dare you do something like that? They were your parents! ''_ Sasuke yelled out, but i could hear the pain in his voice.  
Itachi sighed, obviously hurt by those words. '_' I left soon after, but now i'm back. I finished college as well, and now i'm here to take care of my younger brother, and solve some family issues. ''_ Itachi finished.  
I once again, formed a fake smile. _'' Thank you, for being honest with me Itachi. ''_ Saying those words, i turned to Sasuke and glared. He noticed that, and looked away.  
_'' If you don't mind, i'll be going home now. Bye. ''_ I said turning around, and i began walking.  
_'' No, Sakura wait! ''_ Sasuke yelled out, but i didn't stop.  
As i exited their front yard, i could hear them yelling.  
_'' This is all your fault! ''_ Sasuke yelled out.  
_'' She had the right to know Sasuke. ''_ Itachi replied.  
_'' You ruined everything! ''_ Sasuke yelled out even louder.

After that, i couldn't hear a thing. I kept walking toward my house. My head began to hurt, badly. My phone rang, Sasuke-kun. I didn't pick up, i let it ring. He didn't deserve to be answered to. He lied to me all along. It wasn't a small lie, something non important. It was his own brother! How dare he do that? I opened the front door and walked into my house. I walked into the kitchen, and could see my parents weren't home. I hated how they work this long, but on the other hand, if they were here, they would only keep asking what was wrong. How am i supposed to tell them my boyfriend lied to me about his brother? I washed my hands and saw a bowl of noodles on the counter. At least they came home for lunch, and left me something, i thought to myself. I took the bowl and placed it on the wooden table as i sat down. I began eating, trying to shake off those thoughts. I failed. I finished my meal quickly, and i could feel my head hurting more and more. I got up and walked to the living room. I laid on the brown colored couch, and closed my eyes. It was dark.

I could hear a voice calling my name. _'' Sakura, Sakura sweetie wake up! ''_ It took so much effort to open my eyes. I slowly opened them, and i could see my moms beautiful green eyes staring at me. I slowly sat up. My headache wasn't passing. I thought it would by now, but it didn't.  
_'' Are you alright sweetheart? ''_ My mom asked, placing her hand on my forehead. She was worried.  
I glanced at the wall clock. 7.00 pm. I must have fallen asleep._ '' I have a horrible headache. ''_ I managed to answer her.  
_'' I'll get you some medicine, wait here. ''_ She said and walked away into her bedroom.  
I could hear her coming back. Her footsteps were becoming louder and they kept ringing in my head. _'' Drink this, then go to your room and lay down. I'll bring you some tea. ''_ She said, handing me a small white pill and a glass of water.  
I took the pill. I hated pills, that awful taste they leave on my tongue, but i had to drink it. I placed it in my mouth, and swallowed it with some water. My mom walked away into the kitchen, to make me tea probably and i got up. I began walking slowly. Every step i made took out all the energy in my body. My body felt so heavy, it was so hard to move. Every footstep i made on the stairs felt like forever. I don't even know how i found the strength to come to my room. As i entered it, i immediately feel on my bed. I took my phone, and i had 7 missed calls. Sasuke-kun. I turned my phone off, and laid on my stomach, placing my hands under the pillow. I could feel something under my left hand. The picture. I pulled it out and looked at it. _Naruto.. How i wish you were here right now._

My eyes felt heavy, and they began to close. I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes as i felt the warm Sun rays on my face. I blinked a few times, staring at the wall. I slowly sat up on my bed, and began stretching out. I slept well, i'm rested. I looked across my bed, and saw pieces of a broken clock. My alarm clock. I scratched the back of my head, wondering what had happened. It took a few seconds, but i remembered.

The alarm clock began making that loud annoying noise. It was echoing in my head, which had still hurt. I grabbed the clock with my right hand, and threw it at the wall. The sound of it breaking made my head hurt more, it was loud. It could be heard trough out the whole house. It had to be, since my mom ran up to my room a few seconds later. With my eyes barely open, i was looking at her. She ran inside, opening the door as her eyes widen when she saw the pieces of the clock on the floor.  
_'' Sakura, what happened? ''_ She asked quietly.  
_'' Sorry mom.. The noise was bothering me, it made my headache even worse. ''_ I barely replied.  
_'' It still hurts that much? ''_ She asked, looking at me. I just nodded my head. I didn't have the strength to talk.  
_'' Alright. You stay in bed today and i'll call the school after work. ''_ She said, walking out of my room.

So that's how it happened, i thought. I got up and went downstairs to pick up the broom and a dust pan. I got back to my room and cleaned the mess up. As i walked into the kitchen i heard my stomach growl. I hated that sound, but i knew what it meant. I was hungry, and in the mood for rice! Luckily, it's not hard to cook. I took out a smaller silver pot and poured water into it. I placed it on the stove, turning it on and sat down waiting for the water to boil. I began thinking about yesterday. _Why did he lie to me? I understand they are in a fight, but that doesn't mean he should live like Itachi doesn't exist. He is his only sibling, all he has since his parents died. I don't understand it. Going around like he is an only child, why do that? Now Itachi is back, and he wants to make things right and take care of him. Sasuke-kun has been alone all these years, it will take time to get used to. But it's a good change. God, this is complicated._

I saw the water began to boil so i got up and put rice in, and added salt. I mixed it a couple of minutes until it was done. I took two green rags i found and slowly removed the pot of the stove. After i turned the stove off, i took out a bowl and filled it with rice. It smelled delicious! I sat down, and ate it all in five minutes. I decided to take a shower. My body felt numb from last night, and i slept in my clothes. I went upstairs quickly, and took out underwear, a black tracksuit bottom and a purple tank top. I went walked into the bathroom and took my clothes off. I walked into the shower and began taking a shower. The feeling of hot water drops on my body felt amazing. I felt like my skin has awakened. After a couple of minutes i got out, dried myself off with a towel and got dressed. I walked out with a smile. I heard a tone, which meant someone texted me. I ran downstairs quickly, as if that text would save my life. Ino.

_Hey Sakura! Why aren't you in school today? Are you alright?_  
_Oh and i have amazing news! Shikamaru asked me out! I am so excited!_

I raised my left eyebrow and stared at the text message. _Shikamaru asked Ino out, and she is happy about it? That seemed so wrong. All Ino ever said about him was how he is lazy, boring, and really smart. She disliked the way he behaved. But now, she likes him. I felt confused. Was my best friend hiding things from me? Well, obviously she did. But why?_ I sighed wanting to reply, but i remembered i had no money on my phone. I guess it will have to wait until tomorrow. I put my phone down and turned around, wanting to go to the living room, when it rang. This time it was a call. Sasuke-kun. _What should i do? I'm mad at him for a reason! But he did try to reach me multiple times._ I sighed, and answered.

_'' Hello? ''_ I said.  
_'' Sakura! Thank God you finally picked up! ''_ Sasuke said, almost yelling.  
_'' I had a reason not to pick up, Sasuke-kun. ''_ I said cold.  
I heard him sigh. _'' I know, look i'm sorry. I know i should have told you, but this is how i live, how i have been living since he left. ''_  
_'' I understand that, but not lies. He is your brother, the only one you have. Just talk with him. ''_ I said, knowing already he won't listen to me, he never did.  
_'' I won't. He can stay in our house if he wants, but i don't want any kind of relationship with him. I've tried over the years to create a bond with him, but all he ever did was ignore me. Now, the roles have changed. ''_ He answered me bluntly.  
_'' You tried? How? ''_ I asked.  
_'' I don't like doing this over phone Sakura. Can we just meet somewhere and talk? ''_ He asked me.  
_'' No, now answer me. ''_ I replied. I don't know why i was so cold, i was never like this with him.  
_'' Tsk. Fine. I've sent him over a hundred letters ever since he left. He never replied to one. I was trying so hard to be like him, to be involved in his life somehow. But he only pushed me out. There. '' _I could hear the pain in his voice. _'' I'm sorry to hear that.. But try talking to him, maybe he had a reason.. Or never got the letters. '' _He kept quiet. _'' The teacher is here, i have to hang up. And i hope you are okay. '' '' Sasuke.. And i'm fine.. ''_ I said quietly closing my eyes. He hang up.

I put my phone down, and knew i had to do something. I cared, i know he cared too but he was to stubborn to admit it. I took my phone once again and left the house.

I found myself standing in front of Sasuke-kuns door. What the hell am i doing here? I shouldn't even be here! This is a family matter, their family, i shouldn't get involved! This was a mistake! I thought. I turned my back, planning on leaving when i heard the door open.

_'' Sakura? ''_ Itachi said. I recognized his voice. I narrowed my eyebrows closing my eyes as i bit my lower lip. _Damn!_ I turned around smiling.  
_'' What are you doing here? ''_ Itachi asked looking at me confused. _'' Um, i.. Uh.. ''_ I mumbled looking down. I sighed. _'' I wanted to talk to you. ''_  
His eyes widen and both his eyebrows lift up as he heard my words. _'' Me? ''_  
_'' Yes. I want to talk about yesterday. I know it's none of my business but i have to know. Sasuke-kun and you have to talk this out! ''_ He sighed._ '' Come inside then. ''_ He said opening the door.  
I nodded and walked inside. It felt weird being here, without Sasuke-kun inviting me first. Itachi walked passed me, and i followed him to the living room. It was a big room, light blue walls. There was a couch in the corner, a dark books shelf, a coffee table and two armchairs. I sat down on one and Itachi sat on the one across me.  
We sat there in silence for a few minutes. It was really awkward and i felt like the air is getting thicker around us. He then crossed the fingers of his hands and looked at me.

_'' I'm assuming you want to know why we are in a fight? ''_ He asked. His voice was calm, quiet.  
I nodded. _'' Well, as you already know, i was sent to a private school. Like i said, i didn't visit much because i wasn't allowed to. The school was very strict, about everything. I felt like in a jail there. We had to get up at 6 am, go eat breakfast and we had school from 8 am until 4 pm. Only lunch break, for 30 minutes. Can you imagine the pressure on your own brain? Listening to different classes one after another and always having to be prepared. My only help, my way out were the letters i got from my family. After some time, i stopped receiving them. I was twelve when i visited, when we fought. ''_ He stopped, taking a deep breath.  
I was listening carefully. This was something i had to know and also understand. It was important. Maybe not about me, but i did want them to be brothers they once were.

_'' My parents were out, having dinner with their friends. I decided to clean up a little, and surprise them. I wasn't home for a long time, but i still wanted to something for them. As i was cleaning their bedroom and saw a bunch of letters tied up in a box. I saw they were all addressed to my school, to me. I sat down in the kitchen and opened each and every one of them. They were all from Sasuke. Not one was sent, and the dates went to three years before that day! My own parents didn't want to send them! The anger was building up in me, and it grew bigger by each passing minute. When they finally came, Sasuke was asleep. I confronted them, and they got angry that i was in their bedroom. We yelled at each other, and they told me there was no reason for me to get them, that i was living my own life, that i wasn't a part of their. I can't explain how badly that hurt me. I felt like i was chocking, my own parents were kicking me out of my family. That's when i decided to go back to school, and never return. Unfortunately, Sasuke heard a part of our argument and was mad at me since then. It got worse on their funeral, but i really couldn't leave college, they wouldn't let me. So now i'm here, trying to make this work, trying to make up for all those years of being away. I'm trying to be his big brother. '' I looked into Itachi's eyes and i could see him tearing up slightly. That was a horrible thing to do. I can't imagine being cut off by my own family. I understood now, but Sasuke-kun still didn't know. '' You have to tell him, Itachi. ''_ I said.  
_'' He won't listen to me, i've tried. All we end up doing is fight more. ''_ He said and looked down.  
_'' There has to be a way! ''_ I said loudly.

I heard footsteps and my heart stopped. A few seconds later Sasuke-kun appeared on the door. He dropped his bag and looked at two of us in disbelief. I stared at him, speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke-kun looked at the both of us. His eyes were turning from Itachi to me. I could see the anger in his eyes.  
_'' W-What is this? ''_ He asked, almost yelling at us.  
Itachi got up and looked at him. He didn't reply. I, on the other hand couldn't even get up. _'' Sakura, what are you doing here? With him? ''_ He yelled out.  
_'' Sasuke, listen- ''_ Itachi began talking but i cut him off. I got up and walked towards Sasuke-kun. I looked him in the eyes. I couldn't breathe, but i began talking. _'' Sasuke-kun, i came over to talk to Itachi, about your past, about the fight. I'm sorry i got involved, because it's none of my business, but i couldn't just stand by and watch you two fight like this! He is your brother, and you have to hear him out.. ''_ I said, with a serious tone.  
He looked down at me, with pure anger in his eyes. His anger was transsfering to me. I felt my heart beat fast and he looked at Itachi with the same eyes. We all stood there in silence, for about two minutes, two minutes which seemed to last like two years. Sasuke-kun then closed his eyes and looked at me. This time, his eyes told me a different story. I could see pain in them. He nodded his head, and i knew he would do what i said. _'' I'm going to leave you both to talk. See you tomorrow Sasuke-kun. And Itachi, thank you for opening up to me. ''_ I said and ran outside.

As i was walking towards my house, i began thinking about what had happened. I felt happy that they will finally talk it out, they need to be a family again. I don't know what i would do if something like that happened with my parents. Even tough families fight, they are still families and should always be like that. I finally got home.

The next morning i came to school alone. I didn't meet up with Ino, since she didn't call me. I walked down the hall of the school when i saw Sasuke-kun. He was leaning on the wall, with his hands in his pockets. He turned around and looked at me. I stopped walking as he walked towards me. I looked at him, not knowing what he would say. I hoped things went well yesterday, and that he wasn't mad at me.

_'' I talked with Itachi yesterday, and now i know the truth.. I can't believe my parents did that.. And thank you, for making me realize that family is important.. ''_ He said and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a hug. I could feel him tightening the grip on me, as i hugged him back. It felt as if he wouldn't let me go. I smiled softly, but somehow it felt weird. I guess it's because Sasuke-kun never did these things in public. He pulled away and smiled softly at me. _'' I have to go to class now, i'll see you after school. ''_ _'' Alright Sasuke-kun. ''_ I said and smiled.

Classes went by quickly, but i noticed Ino and Shikamaru were not in school. It was weird, but obvious they were together. Ino was never the type that loved school, but missing it for a guy.. She must really like him. But then again, Shikamaru isn't the type who misses school either. This was weird.

I walked out of the school and Sasuke-kun was waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me coming and he took my hand. I smiled at him, as he crossed his fingers with mine. We began walking, and i could see kids from school staring at us. It was unusual, i don't think people even knew we were together. It felt awkward, but nice to be with him. He bought us ice-cream and we kept on walking. There wasn't anything special about our conversation, just the typical things. I noticed he was a lot nicer, sweeter, and it felt weird. That wasn't the Sasuke-kun i now.

After he walked me home, i called Ino. I called her three times and she never picked up. So, i decided to send her a message.

_Hey Ino, i wanted to check up on you since you weren't in school today. Neither was Shikamaru._  
_I called, but you never picked up, so i hope things are okay. We won't have classes tomorrow._  
_Thought you'd like to know._

_Sent._

I was wondering what was going on, she never kept things from me. I was looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow. The teachers have some kind of a board meeting tomorrow, so classes are canceled. I loved it! Finally, some time for myself. I had no idea what i would do to be honest. The whole day, with no things i must do, no studying, no school. It seemed to good to be real.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked out of my house, closing the door behind me. I just had lunch with my parents, and decided to get out, and enjoy the beautiful day. It was warm outside, the Sun was shinning and the wind gently blew. No school, meant freedom to me.

The streets of Konoha were strangely empty today. This usually happens when it's cold outside, but not now. People must be busy, or working. I kept on walking. I was looking at everything around me. The houses on my right, and the playground and shops of my left. I liked knowing what people do, how they spend their day.

A few minutes later, my eyes caught familiar faces. Black-haired boy, with his hair up in a tail, walking with the blonde girl, holding hands. He was telling her something, since his face was turned to her, and she smiled blushing, i could see it. Shikamaru and Ino. He then spotted me, and pulled Ino's hand slightly so she could see me as well. The saw me, and her eyes slightly widen. They stopped in front of me.

_'' Hey Sakura. ''_ He said.  
_'' Hi Sakura. ''_ Said she.  
_'' Ino, Shikamaru. ''_ I said smiling._ '' Didn't expect to see you two here, together. ''_ _'' Well, we're taking a walk. ''_ Ino said, with a slight smile.  
_'' I see. So, why weren't you two in school yesterday? ''_ I asked, wanting her to admit she is with him.  
Shikamaru looked at Ino, who looked down. _'' We were on a date, outside of Konoha, so we didn't come. ''_ Ino finally said.  
_'' Oh, you two are together? ''_ I asked, placing my hand on my chest, as if i was shocked. _'' I didn't know, since **Someone** didn't tell me. ''_  
Ino looked at me. _'' Sorry... ''_  
_'' Don't keep things from me Ino, i'm serious. We're best friends, we don't do that. ''_ I said. She hurt my feelings by lying. I told her about Itachi and she kept this from me.  
_'' I won't, i promise. I thought you'd laugh or something because i never talked about him in that way. But i had a crush on him for a few months. ''_ She said blushing.  
Shikamaru smiled slightly. _'' I wouldn't make fun of you silly. I'm happy for you. ''_ I said, with a wide smile on my face.  
_'' Thank you Sakura. ''_ Ino said smiling, and Shikamaru nodded.  
_'' Well then, i won't keep you here any longer. Go, have fun. ''_ I giggled.  
_'' Alright. Bye Sakura. ''_ They both said and walked away.

I continued my walk once again. I had no idea where i was going, what i wanted to do. I was just walking around, as if i was lost. I walked for a couple of hours, and got tired. My feet felt heavy, and every step i made hurt them. I also felt hungry. I looked around and saw Ichiraku's ramen shop. Perfect. I walked towards it, and sat down on one of the stools. I placed my elbows on the pult, as the owner, Ichiraku came out.

_'' Miso ramen please. ''_ I said. He nodded and walked inside again.

I looked around the place, and memories came flowing back. _Naruto.._ Ramen is his favorite food, it's what he would eat all the time. I called him Ramen freek. We used to come here once a week together, and i became a fan of Miso ramen. His favorite. We were here once, when we were nine years-old. We ordered the same, Miso of coarse. It took a few minutes for Ichiraku to make it, but we were both excited when he did. I will never forget the look in Naruto's eyes. Those ocean blue eyes sparkled as he saw the food. We began eating in silence. I didn't even finish half of mine, when we heard Jiraiya.

_'' Naruto, you little punk! ''_ He yelled out walking towards us slowly.  
Naruto gulped and we both looked at Jiraiya.  
_'' No more ramen, how many times have i told you! I have to pay for it, you idiot! ''_ He yelled louder and began running towards us.  
My eyes widen, but in the next second Naruto grabbed my hand and pulled me. _'' Ruuuuuuuuun! ''_ He yelled out, laughing.  
I ran with him, he was still holding my hand and we were both laughing so hard. We did escape Jiraiya.

My thoughts were interrupted by Ichiraku who was giving me ramen.

_'' Thank you. ''_ I said and he smiled.

I sepparated my chopsticks and began eating. It's crazy how i'm here without Naruto. Ever since he left, i was never here. It was too painful to me, and eventually i just didn't try. I ended up crying each time i tried. Being without Naruto was so painful.._ I wonder what he looks like now.. Who he is on the inside.. He had to change, at least on the outside.. I wonder if i will ever see him again.. It's been so long, and he didn't keep his promise.. No, Naruto always keeps his promises.. He will keep this one too, i'm sure.. I just have to wait for him.._

I finished my meal and went back home. My parents were in bed already, and i decided to do the same. I walked upstairs, got into my pijammas and laid down. I took the picture once again, moving my fingers over his face.

_'' How i miss you Naruto.. I wish you were here so much! Being here without you is so hard.. ''_ I talked to myself, as tears started to run down my cheeks. I felt my chest hurt, my heart. That feeling was too much. I broke down. I needed him so badly.._ I need him so badly.._ He knows me better then anyone else does, and he's not here..

I cried myself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes. He was staring at me. His blue eyes were focused on me. I lifted my left hand and touched his cheek, caressing it. His skin felt warm, soft.  
_'' Oh Naruto.. I miss you so much.. I wish this wasn't just a dream.. ''_ i said silently.  
He placed his hand on top of mine. _'' Hah, Sakura-chan, this isn't a dream. ''_  
I blinked a few times, i was confused. _Not a dream? But, how?_ I could feel his skin, i could see him. I pulled my hand away and quickly sat up. I was staring at him like an idiot, trying to make sure this was real. I've been missing him so much, i couldn't take much more. If this was just another dream, i would break down.

He smiled at me awkwardly. My eyes widen and i jumped out of my bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, pushing him of the chair he was sitting in. He fell on the floor, with me on top of him. I was hugging him so tightly, and i felt warm tears run down my face. Tears of joy. I felt his arms around my waist, as he returned the hug. I couldn't believe it, this seemed so unreal. He was here, in my room! _In my room? Wait, how did he get in?_  
I broke the hug, moving my arms away from his neck, placing them on the floor next to his head. My hair was falling down, as i was looking at him. _'' How in the hell did you get in my room? ''_ _'' Oh, your mom let me in. She was really happy when she saw me, ya know? She told me i could wait in your room until you wake up. ''_ He said and smiled slightly.  
His voice. Oh how i missed hearing it! I got of off him and stood up. Then i realized it. I was in my room, in my wide green pijamas. My face turned red as i realized it, and before i knew it, my hands were on his back. I pushed him out of the room, closing the door behind me.  
_'' Uhh, Sakura-chan, are you okay? ''_ He asked.  
_'' Wait until i get dressed, you idiot! I'm in my pijamas. ''_ I answered.  
I heard his footsteps as he walked downstairs. I was alone. I began jumping around the room like i was going insane. I was moving my arms around, and began dancing. The smile on my face couldn't be erased. I calmed down when i realized he was waiting for me downstairs. I opened my closet, and began looking around for things i could wear. Jeans, dresses, skirts, T-shirts, blouses.. _I have nothing to wear!_ I couldn't quite understand why i cared so much about what i was going to wear. It was Naruto, he saw me in my pijamas. I guess i wanted it to be perfect. The time we meet again. It happened suddenly, really out of the blue. In my best dreams i wouldn't be able to see this coming. But i was glad it happened. I have him back, that's all that mattered.

I put on dark jean shorts and a light pink tank top. I walked downstairs.

He was standing in the living room, with his back leaned against the white walls. My eyes widen when i truly realized how much he had changed. He was wearing light jeans with an orange T-shirt. His hands were in his pockets and his head was bent down a little. He looked at me, as he heard me coming. I ran to him, not even thinking about what i was going to do. I felt his hands on my waist as he picked me up in the air. Instantly, i wrapped my arms around his neck, and began to laugh. He spinned me around as i continued to laugh. He stopped soon, putting me down. As my feet touched the floor, i looked at him. His blonde hair was now slightly longer, spikier. His ocean blue eyes were locked on mine. My heart began to beat faster, and i felt my cheeks turn pink. He grinned at me, like he always did before he left.

Finally, he was here. _'' Wait, are you taller then me? ''_ I said looking at him, as if i was examining him.  
He tilted his head to the left slightly, and leaned in closer to me. He moved his left arm from the top of his head to the top of mine, comparing our heights. _'' Heh, i guess i am. ''_  
I grabbed his arm, pulling him to the couch. I sat down and he sat across from me. I couldn't stop smiling. _'' Well, we have a lot of catching up to do! ''_ I said.  
He nodded. _'' Well, tell me what's been going on with you then! ''_  
_'' Nah, i want to hear your side first. ''_ I said, not wanting to start the whole story of me falling apart when he left.  
_'' Fine fine. ''_ He said crossing his arms as he grinned once again. _'' Well, Jiraiya and i moved into a spacy house. I had my own room this time! I didn't have to sleep in the living room. ''_ He said, as he thumbed up._ '' It had blue walls, with a bed, a desk, closet and a huge window. I always watched the stars from it, they reminded me of you. Remember that night, in my room? When we were looking at stars, and i told you how no matter where i go, i will always be with you as long as there are stars in the sky. ''_ I smiled softly, remembering that moment. _'' Of course i do. ''_  
_'' Well, my new school sucked! They were all to smart, and too strict there! I felt so out of place! But, i quickly made friends. So school was awesome afterwards! The town was also amazing! Lots of places to hang out, ramen shops even tough they aren't like Ichiraku's, ''_ he said frowning, _'' But most of all, it was pretty good! ''_

_What..? Pretty good..? How could he get used to it so easily? Wasn't it a problem? It can't be. I broke down without him, it took me forever to start again, and he was having fun.. This is, impossible.. I missed him each day more and more, i stayed in my room all alone trying not to cry again.. It took almost six months until Ino and i got close, until i let her in.. I still feel broken until this day.. How could he be that awesome? _

I always knew Naruto could find his place everywhere, that he could blend in, or make everyone blend in with him. That was who he is, he could draw people in with his bubbly personality. Another part of him i love. But, i couldn't get how he could be that perfect, while he was away from me.


	8. Chapter 8

I looked at Naruto, feeling my chest hurt badly. _'' What about you, Sakura-chan? ''_ He asked me.  
What am i supposed to say? That i broke down? I can't do that to him.. _'' Well, things were good. Everything is good. I'm good in school, i have great grades! If there wasn't for Shikamaru, i'd be top! ''_ I said, changing the subject a bit.  
_'' Shikamaru? ''_ Naruto asked, raising his left eye brow, as he was trying to remember who he was. _'' Ooooh! Is that the guy with black hair in a tail? The lazy one? ''_  
_'' Yeah, that's him. He is actually with Ino now. ''_ i said smiling.  
_'' I remember him, we played a few times when i was around five years old. Hmm, i don't know who Ino is though. But i'm happy for him, he got himself a girl! ''_ Naruto said grinning.

I nodded smiling. Naruto looked at me, i could tell he knew something was up. He always gave me that look when he was concerned. I knew i had to say something quickly, but i didn't know what to say. My mouth opened. _'' What about you? Do you have a girlfriend? ''_ As soon as i said it, i regretted it. His eyes widen as he heard my question. His mouth opened slightly, but closed once again. He shook his head, and smiled slightly. _'' Not right now. I did have one, but we broke up about a month later. ''_ I tilted my head. _'' Broke up, why? ''_  
_'' We just didn't really get along. She didn't understand me, ya know? She was always pushy and trying to control me. '_' he said.  
_'' Oh, i see. Well, it was the right thing to do. I mean, break up. ''_ I said chuckling.  
_'' And you, Sakura-chan? ''_ he asked.  
This moment, i felt my heart stop. I couldn't feel it beating. It was as i was drowning. _Why was my heart hurting? I do have a boyfriend, and i like him. He was nice to me, even tough sometimes cold. It worked, he and i worked. Then, why can't i tell Naruto? Why can't i say ' yes ' ?_ I bit my lower lip hard, i felt the pain. It brought me back. I looked at Naruto, who was staring at me.  
_'' Y-Yeah. ''_ was all i could say. I looked at Naruto, who was smiling widely._ '' That's great Sakura-chan! I'm really happy for you! I would like to meet him though. ''_ _Meet him? He wants to meet him? But, why? '' Sure Naruto! ''_ He smiled at me. _'' Could we do it today? ''_  
My eyes opened wide as i looked at him. _'' Huh? Today? ''_  
He nodded looking at me.  
_'' Um, sure. I'll call him right away. ''_ I said, not sure why Naruto was insisting on doing it today.

I picked up my phone, and dialed Sasuke-kuns number. It rang once, twice, three times. He picked up.

_'' Hello? ''_ he said.  
_'' Hey Sasuke-kun. ''_ _'' Oh, hi Sakura. What's up? ''_ he asked.  
_'' I was just wondering if you would like to hang out today. ''_  
_'' Sure, i got nothing planned anyway. Meet me at the flower shop in one hour. ''_ He said, hanging up.

I looked at Naruto, placing my phone down. _'' We'll meet with him in one hour. ''_  
_'' Great! I'll just go take a shower and change. I'll pick you up in 45 minutes. ''_ he said.  
_'' Alright Naruto. ''_ i said, standing up.

He stood up and walked to the door. He opened them, walking out. I watched him walk away, and closed the door afterwards. I walked upstairs, taking some clothes and went into the bathroom. I entered the shower, turning the water on. Cold water. It felt so good on my skin, like rain drops. I loved rain, i always did. It calmed me down, just watching it fall. I always thought that when it rains, someone is crying. Crying for their loved one, for someone who they miss. I cried with the rain multiple times, missing Naruto. But now, he is here. I put my head under the water, as it fell down my face.

_Why does Naruto want to meet him so badly? I don't understand. He just got here and he wants to meet my boyfriend, it doesn't make sense at all. But, how will Sasuke-kun react? I'm not sure if he will be upset, or if he would even care. No, he would care, but i'm worried he will over react. I hope he won't get bad, or be rude to Naruto. Sasuke-kun is a cold person on the outside, to people who he doesn't care about. The people he cares about are rare, and i felt lucky to be one of them. He did have his cold moments with me as well, but i never really cared much about it. I knew that he liked me, he wouldn't be with me if he didn't. It did feel bad at times, when he wouldn't even hold my hand. When he wouldn't answer the phone. When he wouldn't even kiss me. I felt like he doesn't even care, and i wondered why he was with me at all. These thoughts kept me awake for many nights, but it all turned out alright in the end. It's just who he is. And i accept him for who he is, i like him for who he is. That mysterious guy, always closed up. He seemed like a challenge in the beginning to me, but i understood him as i got to know him. He let me in, and it got easier afterwards. But still, Naruto? Something doesn't add up here, i know it. Well, i guess i'll find out soon._

I got out of the shower, dried myself and got dressed. I wrapped my hair in a towel, since it was wet now. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at the clock. 25 minutes lets until Naruto comes. I felt nervous, but couldn't understand why really. Was it because i will see Sasuke-kun again? Or because those two will meet? Or.. because of Naruto? I sighed, placing my hand on my forehead. _I'm so silly, i'm making myself feel more nervous. I know it's because of Sasuke-kun. It makes sense, he is the one i'm dating, i always felt nervous before we meet._ I took the towel off and dried my hair with it a bit. I was warm outside, it will dry itself, and cool me off at the same time. I went to my room, wanting to check how i look. The mirror in the bathroom was smaller, so i couldn't see everything. I entered my room and stood in front of the mirror. I turned around left, right, backwards. It looked well. The orange strapless dress looked nice on me. I've always loved orange color, and this dress was my favorite orange piece of clothing. It was slightly above my knees, but it was falling down elegantly. I smiled, and walked back downstairs. Minutes passed as i was sitting on the couch. I didn't have anything to do, so the time would pass by quicker, so i just sat staring at the wall. I would look at the clock at times, but each time i looked, it moved either three or four minutes. It seemed like forever. A knock on the door. I quickly got up, taking my white hand bag and opened the door.

Naruto was standing in front of me, his hair was messy but it looked good on him. He was wearing short black pants and an orange T-shirt. Orange. We matched. He smiled as he saw me.  
_'' You look great, Sakura-chan! And we match! ''_ he said, like he was reading my mind and grinned.  
I nodded, closing the door behind me. _'' Yeah, we do. Oh well, now come on, let's get going. ''_ He started walking besides me. We both kept quiet for the first couple of minutes. _'' So, tell me, what is he like? ''_ Naruto finally spoke, but asked the worst question ever.  
_'' What do you mean? Physical appearence or? ''_ i asked looking at him.  
_'' Well, i'd like to know both. I mean, i will see him soon, but a guy have to be prepared, ya know? ''_  
I looked in front of me and began talking. _'' He is about the same hight as you are. He has black hair, and onyx eyes. He is usually a very cold person, but really nice when you get to know him. ''_  
Naruto placed his hands behind his head as we walked. _'' So, he seems like the total contrast to me. ''_  
_'' He is i guess. ''_ i said silently.  
_'' Oh well, i'll see when he comes. ''_ Naruto said and smiled.

We reached the flower shop. It felt walking with Naruto once again, talking about everything. He was remembering the village, since it's been a while since he was last here. I loved how his eyes sparkled as he saw something familiar. I could tell he missed Konoha a lot, i could tell he loved it here just by looking at him. We leaned our backs against the wall of the shop, on it's corrner. All that's left now, is for Sasuke-kun to come.

Naruto placed his hand on my head, messing up my already wet hair. I looked at him, blinking a couple of times. He smiled at me. _'' I can feel you're nervous, and you're making me nervous too. Like i'm not nervous enough now with you. Just calm down. ''_  
_Nervous enough with me? What?_ I just nodded my head.

I turned my head to the right, and saw him. Sasuke-kun was walking up to us. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans, and he had a black short sleeve shirt. _'' That's him. ''_ i said not turning to Naruto.  
_'' Hmm, alright, now let's see what this guy is all about. ''_ Naruto said.

Sasuke walked up to us, and i saw the look on his face. His eye brows were raised, as he was looking at us. No, he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Naruto. I felt the tenssion between them. I had to do something.  
_'' Sasuke-kun, this is Naruto. Naruto, Sasuke-kun. ''_ i said, hoping they would at least shake hands.  
I turned to Naruto, who moved his hand towards Sasuke-kun. I was glad Naruto did that, i knew he did it for me. It took some moments, but Sasuke-kun shook his hand.

I knew already, this won't turn out well.


	9. Chapter 9

It felt awkward, tense. I felt like they were colliding, they were too different. It wasn't good. Heaven and Earth were about to colide and i was between, jusr ready to disappear. It was hard to even breathe, the negative energy was suffocating me. I was praying for a miracle. It didn't happen, for five minutes we all stood there, in complete silence. I felt them staring at each other, it wasn't hate, but it was close. I had to do something, just stop them for a few seconds so i could find air.  
_'' S-So, where do you two want to go? ''_ I asked, mumbled actually.  
I looked over at Naruto, and he shruged. He lifted his head slightly, so his eyes were watching the sky. The Sun ray fell perfectly, i could see the reflection in those ocean blue eyes of his. _Ocean blue eyes? Why did i even think that?_ I looked over at Sasuke, who was on the other hand, looking back at me. I narrowed my eye brows slightly, hoping he would say something, do something. He sighed.  
_'' Do you want to go to that ice-cream shop? ''_ he finally asked.  
I smiled widely when he did. Finally, something. _'' Sure! They have the best ice-cream there. It's pretty close too, so we won't have to stand here. The Sun is getting worse, it's too hot. ''_ I sad.  
Naruto just nodded and we began walking.

Once again, as we walked, i was between them. While we were walking, i gave myself the right to check them both out. I started with Sasuke-kun. My eyes moved from his feet to the top of his head. Everything about him said cold, dark. The way he dressed, the way he spoke. On the other hand, Naruto was light, warmth. A person could tell just by seeing him for the first time, not just clothes, it was easy to notice. _How did i get into this? I'm caught between two completely different people. How can they be so different? I don't understand! It's like day and night. What am i then? I feel so neutral with both of them here. But i care about them both, i want both of them in my life. Why can't they just agree? Just be friends? Or pretend, for me? I deserve that much! God, why are boys so dumb? Well, not exactly dumb, but still. They need to learn how to read girls better. We're not that complicated. Who am i kidding? Of course we are! I can just take myself for an example! Especially now.. With this weird feeling i have. Around Naruto. I don't understand it, but i don't want to right now. All i want now is for them to get along.._

We reached the ice-cream shop quickly. As we entered, we realized there were a lot of people there already. It wasn't weird, this shop had it all. We saw a corner seat and decided to go there and sit. The seats were connected, into a half circle, it was red leather. Naruto sat down first, on the left corner. I walked in on the other side and sat in the middle, and Sasuke-kun sat in front of Naruto. _Great, middle again._

A few moments later, a brown haired girl with big blue eyes came up to us. She had a red shirt with the logo of the store- A big ice-cream with eyes. It was pretty cute. _'' May i help you? ''_ She asked, in a deep voice which didn't really suit her appearance.  
_'' Chocolate. ''_ Sasuke-kun said bluntly.  
_'' Vanilla. ''_ Naruto said after, and i saw him glance over at Sasuke.  
_'' Strawberry please. ''_ I said as the girl nodded. She left.

_Great. Even different ice-creams. Great, just great._ Luckily, this silence was interrupted by the girl who brought us ice-cream. They had glass cone like bowls, with different patterns. Mine had hearts, i liked it. I took my spoon and took some ice-cream. It was delicious! The fresh taste of cold strawberries was just what i needed. It was perfect for this sunny day. I watched them both as they ate. Both ate slowly, and it seemed they enjoyed it. But still, silence. I finished my ice-cream rather quickly, which was unusal for me. I usually eat very slow, but now i was annoyed. With both of them. They weren't even trying to get along, to get to know each other. I closed my eyes tightly, and opened them once again while standing up. I went towards Naruto, who looked up at me. _'' Sakura-chan? ''_ He said, placing his spoon down.  
_'' I need to use to toilet. Can you move aside so i can walk? ''_ I said bluntly.  
He just moved his legs and i walked passed him. I entered the ladies toilet and looked at the mirror. I sighed placing my hands on the sink biting my lower lip. _Why don't they care enough? Why won't they even try? Is it so hard to ask some stupid questions? How did you two meet? How long have you been dating? Where did you live when you moved? Do you play any sports? What's your favorite song? How do you spend your free time? Where do you live? When is your birthday? Just simple random questions. They help, because they show that you care enough to ask, that you want to know that person. But they won't do it. Not even for me._ I placed my hand on my forehead, closing my eyes. I felt like walking away from both of them, they deserved it. I took a deep breath and walked out.

As i was making my way towards our table, i saw them. My eyes widen and i just stopped walking. I stood there like frozen, staring at them. Not believing my eyes. They were talking.. Talking! I felt like i was dreaming as i started walking again. Naruto saw me, so he moved his legs once again and i sat down. I titled my head like a fool, still staring. _'' What are you two talking about? ''_ I asked.  
_'' Just comparing the school systems here and where i lived. ''_ Naruto said. _'' So you guys switch classrooms after every class? ''_  
Sasuke-kun nodded._ '' Each class, or well subject, has it's own classroom. ''_  
_'' It wasn't like that in my school. We always stayed in one classroom. Mine was always room 304. We only changed for gym of course, and for science since we had a science laboratory on the second floor. That was it. Woah, it's really different. ''_ Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.  
_'' Really. Well, since we're done with ice-cream, where should we go next? ''_ Sasuke asked, pointing at Naruto's _and his empty ice-cream bowls._  
_'' If you want, we could go to the park. ''_ I said smiling.  
They both nodded and stood up. After a smaller argument, Sasuke payed for all of us. We went outside and began walking towards the park. This time, they were talking while i was mostly silent. I couldn't say something, because after every finished subject they found a new one. I just nodded my head and smiled. It made me happy, truly happy that they were like this. As we reached the park, i finally had a moment to say something.  
_'' Well, you two seem to get along, but i'm still here. ''_ I said and laughed.  
_'' Sorry Sakura-chan, we just got too caught up. ''_ Naruto said and grinned.  
_'' It won't happen again. ''_ Sasuke-kun said and took my hand. Our fingers crossed and i smiled softly.

We sat down on a bench under a tree. Luckily it was free, since most of the other ones were on the Sun. We didn't want that, it was too hot. This time, being in the middle didn't bother me. We all talked. About a lot of random things. It felt weird at one point. They were too into it, talking to much. After that silence, this was too weird. But, i regarded that thought, just being happy they talked.

Three hours passed by, and we decided to part ways. As we were walking, we stopped for a smoothie. It was refreshing, and once again, we all had different ones. I didn't care. We reached the fountain, where Sasuke-kun had to take a right turn. Naruto and Sasuke-kun shook hands, smiling at each other. Sasuke-kun looked at me, placing his hand on my cheek. He leaned in, kissing my lips. I blushed slightly, and returned the kiss. As i was parting it, he placed his hands on my butt, pulling my even closer. He kissed me deeper and i didn't expect it. The next thing i knew, his tongue was in my mouth and that's when my eyes widen. I managed to pull away, in a way that seemed normal, not like it was freaking me out. He smirked, but i could tell it wasn't meant for me. He smirked at Naruto. _What was he thinking? Why did he do that all of a sudden? What is going on?_

He walked away and i turned to Naruto, who's head was bent down a little.  
_'' Naruto, are you alright? ''_ I asked, placing my right hand on his shoulder.  
_'' Yeah, i'm just tired. ''_ He answered and smiled.  
We began walking and he insisted on walking me home. It was sweet of him, so after saying_ ' no '_ for a hundred times, i said yes. _'' I hope you had a bit of fun today. ''_ I said, standing in front of my door.  
_'' I did. ''_ Naruto said, putting his hands in his pockets.  
I could tell something was bothering him. But, i knew the moment to ask wasn't right. I moved closer to Naruto, wrapping my arms around him, pulling him into a hug. I felt him hug me back.  
_'' Thank you for walking me home. ''_ I said, pulling away with a smile on my face.  
_'' No problem Sakura-chan. Well, see ya. ''_ He said, turning his back and walking away.

Next thing i knew i was in my bed, staring at the ceiling as i usually did when i needed to think. Today was interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Ino and i went to the cafeteria together. Classes passed by fast, mostly because i wasn't paying attention. My mind was somewhere else the whole time, i'm glad the teachers didn't pay much attention. I didn't need detention, but it would be a new experience. I've never had one. Ino and i sat down, and placed our food at the table in the corner. We needed to talk, and i didn't want people to hear us.

_'' So, that's what happened. ''_ Ino said, after i finished telling her about yesterday. I nodded taking a bite out of my sandwich. _'' I'm so confused right now. ''_  
_'' You didn't miss out on any details, right? ''_ Ino asked, with her greenish eyes focused on me.  
I swallowed the piece of the sandwich. _'' Of course i didn't. I told you everything Ino. ''_ _'' So, he really did smirk at Naruto? ''_ She asked.  
_'' Yes. After he kissed me, he smirked, but not at me, at Naruto. I have no idea what that was supposed to mean. ''_ I sighed.  
_'' I do. ''_ Ino said and chuckled.  
I lifted my eye brows and looked at the blonde in front of me. _'' Tell me, i need some kind of a theory! ''_  
_'' Sasuke is jealous. ''_ She said bluntly.  
I began laughing. _'' I'm serious Sakura. Are you certain he had never kissed you like that before? '' _ _'' Of course i am. I think i would remember something like that. ''_ I answered her, rolling my eyes.  
_'' Well then, for some reason, Sasuke felt treathened by Naruto. His actions show it. Maybe he thought Naruto likes you, and he felt the need to show him who has you. ''_ Ino said, taking a bite out of her sandwich.  
_'' That's ridiculous Ino. Naruto doesn't like me, he's my friend. '' _ _'' Then maybe, Sasuke thought that you like Naruto. There's no third option. ''_  
My eyes widen as she said that, and i began couching. I almost chocked on the sanwich i was eating. Ino giggled looking at me, and placed her elbows on the table. _'' Alright then, how about this? If you say Sasuke did act that differently when Naruto was there, why don't you two go on a double date with Shikamaru and me? Then, i can see how he acts with you, i will pay attention. ''_

Ino wasn't the brightest student, nor the best athlete, but if there was one thing Ino was good at, it was relationships. I never understood how she knew all of that, she she could tell but she was right, most of the time. _'' I don't know Ino. You know how Sasuke-kun is around other people. He's always cold, maybe he won't want to go. ''_ I said placing my chin on my hand.  
_'' Ask him and see. ''_  
I took out my phone since i haven't seen Sasuke-kun in school today.

_Hey Sasuke-kun. I was wondering if you would like to hang out with Ino, Shikamaru and me today._  
_It will be like a double date, it's going to be fun!_  
_Please?_

_Sent._

The school bell rang and everyone in the cafeteria stood up and began walking. Class was about to start, and no one wanted to be late. Ino and i made our way trough the crowd and were standing in the hall. Then i saw him. Shikamaru was standing on across us. His hands were in his pockets, and his back was leaned on the wall. Ino smiled widely when she saw him and we both approached him. _'' Hey Shikamaru. ''_ I said, smiling.  
_'' Hey Sakura. Hey babe. ''_ He said, placing his hands on Inos waist. Shikamaru was looking at her, and he light up. He leaned in, and his lips touched her. She placed her hands on his chect, returning the kiss. I stood there, watching them, watching him. I just had to figure it out. Shikamaru. He was never the relationship type, even i could tell. But when he is with her, he changes. Everyone could see how happy she made him, how happy they made each other. If Shikamaru could go from a lazy guy to this, then something was deffinately wrong with the way Sasuke-kun was with me. I walked away, leaving them alone. Being the thrid weel is something i never liked. As i entered the classroom, my phone vibrated. Message, from Sasuke-kun.

_Sure, i have nothing better to do._

Later that afternoon, we all met up at the caffee near school. It was a nice day, so we decided to sit outside. We found a table which wasn't taken. There were four dark wooden chairs on each side of the round wooden table. I sat down first, with my back turned to the caffee. Ino sat on my right, Shikamaru next to her and Sasuke-kun sat between Shikamaru and me. Soon after, we could see the waiter coming. Ino and i looked at each other and giggled.

_'' May i take your orders? ''_ the blonde, blue eyes waiter asked. _He's really cute._ Ino's phone rang, and she pulled it out of her black skirt. _'' Hello. Yeah. We're out. I'll be home later dad! Bye! ''_ She hung up, putting her phone back in her pocket. _'' Sorry, that was my dad. He's so annoying! Oh, and i'll have soda please. ''_ She said smiling.  
_'' I'll have the same. ''_ Shikamaru said. _'' Hmm, pineapple juice for me please. ''_ I said smiling.  
We were all looking at Sasuke-kun who didn't speak. He was in his own world right now, i could tell. He was only physicly with us. The waiter chuckled, but nothing. I got embarrassed and leaned over to Sasuke. I placed my hand on his arm, shaking him._ '' Sasuke-kun, order. ''_ He shook his head as if he snapped out of something. _'' Uh, i'll have the same as you. ''_ _'' Pineapple juice? You don't even like pineapple. ''_ I said, realizing how he wasn't even paying attention.  
_'' You ordered pineapple juice? ''_ He asked, looking at me with obvious disqust on his face. _'' Ugh, just water for me. ''_

Soon after, the waiter came back with our drinks and left once again. The next couple of hours went by. We were all talking about the most random subjects. Well, Ino and i talked mostly and laughed about the things they couldn't even understand. Shikamaru talked with us, changing subjects so he could be involved. It was really hilarious. Sasuke-kun, hadn't said a word. We decided to leave, and got up. Shikamaru and Sasuke payed for all of us, which was sweet.

We began walking. Shikamaru wrapped his arm around Inos shoulders and Inos arm was wrapped around his waist. They were walking and looking at each other, with love. Sasuke-kun, didn't even take my hand. We parted our ways, as all of us lived in different places.

I got home, alone. After i took a shower i went up to my room and sat on my bed. My phone rang. It was Ino.

_'' Hello? ''_ _'' Hey Sakura. Are you okay? ''_  
_'' Yeah, i'm fine. ''_  
_'' Look, i don't want to be mean here, but i need to tell you the truth. ''_  
I stayed silent.  
_'' I was looking at him all the time, he did nothing. The only times he looked at you were when you shook him so he would order, and when he realized you orderd pineapple. Something is deffinately wrong. He didn't say a thing, not just to Shikamaru and me, but to you. When we walked home, he didn't take your hand, nor once again, talked. I'm so sorry Sakura, but that's not how a boyfriend acts.. ''_ She said and sighed after.  
She was right, i knew it. _'' Something is surely going on with him, so he was distracted. ''_  
_'' Sakura, you know as well as i do those are just excuses. ''_  
_'' I have to go Ino, my mom is calling me. ''_ I lied, hanging up.

I laid down on my bed, putting my right arm on my forehead. _Alright, what's going on? Something is weird here, with Sasuke-kun. I know he is that cold type of person, but Ino does have a point. A boyfriend shouldn't act that way. Not towards his girlfriend. It will soon be two months since we began dating, this isn't the time he should act like this. I am supposed to be that one person towards who he isn't cold. He is supposed to look at me the same way Shikamaru looks at Ino. Ugh, this is so annoying! How did we even start dating? No, what am i thinking? I like Sasuke-kun, i'm just over thinking about this. But then again, he should be showing more affection towards me, shouldn't he? What's going on here? I need to stop thinking about this._  
I felt my head hurt, i was giving myself a headache. I rubbed the corners of my forehead and sighed.

_That waiter was so cute! He was checking Ino and me out, i could tell. Blonde hair, light blue eyes, God he was perfect! He reminds me of Naruto, so cute!_

I sat up quickly, blinking a few times. _Did i just? I just said Naruto is cute.. Wait, why did i even thinking about him? But, i do wonder what he is doing now, i haven't heard from him. And he has changed, he grew up into a really cute guy. Gaah, what am i thinking?_ I began punching my own head gently.

_This headache is messing up my mind. Yeah, that's it._


	11. Chapter 11

Finally. School is over for the week. That's why Friday is my favorite day of the week, it means no school. For at least two days, that is. But, i still haven't heard from Sasuke-kun. He didn't call or text me since that double date. Is he okay? Maybe something happened. But if it did, he could have sent me a message. This is so weird. My thoughts were interrupted by Ino's waving hand in front of my face. I got back to reality and looked at her and Shikamaru. _'' Sakura, are you okay? ''_ Ino asked. I could tell by her facial expression that she was worried.  
_'' Y-Yeah, i'm fine. I was just thinking and i guess i got lost in my thoughts. ''_ I said, smiling slightly.  
_'' Thinking about Sasuke? ''_ Shikamaru asked.  
Both Ino and i looked at him, surprised. _'' How did you know? ''_ I asked, turning my gaze from Shikamaru to my feet as we were walking from school.  
_'' Just a feeling i guess. He seems too troublesome. ''_ Shikamaru said, scratching the back of his head with his left hand. _'' I haven't heard from him ever since the date we all had. Nothing, no calls, no messages.. Just nothing. ''_ _'' Hmph. I told you something is up with him Sakura. ''_ Ino said, shaking her head.  
I bit my lower lip._ '' I guess he's just busy. Our two months anniversary is on Sunday, so i will see him then for sure. Don't worry Ino, everything is fine. ''_ _'' If you say so. ''_ Ino said, and i could see she tightened the grip on Shikamarus hand.  
_'' Well, this is where i turn right. See you two soon! ''_ I said and walked away, quickly.

_Something is up, Ino has a point, as usual when it comes to these things. Maybe i should go and visit Sasuke-kun. He might be sick, so i could cheer him up a bit by coming. But, he might think i'm annoying for checking up on him when nothing is wrong. If he didn't bother talking to me, then maybe he just wants some space or something. But it wouldn't kill him to at least let me know what's going on. I hate when he acts this cold, but then again, it's who he is._ I sighed as i was walking. _'' Sakura! ''_ A familiar voice called out my name.  
I turned around to see who it was. A smiled softly when i saw Itachi walking towards me with a paper bag full of groceries. _'' Hey Itachi. ''_ He caught up to me, and we began walking together. _'' I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been? ''_  
_'' I've been good, and you? ''_ I asked, looking at him.  
_'' That's good to hear. Eh, i guess i've been fine. ''_ He said, and let out a small sigh.  
_'' You guess? What's wrong Itachi? ''_  
_'' Nothing is wrong, to be honest. But it's different. Sasuke and me. ''_ _'' What do you mean? Oh, and is Sasuke-kun alright? I haven't seen him in school. ''_ I asked, feeling slightly happy that Itachi mentioned him. It was a perfect chance to see what was going on.  
_'' Yes, Sasuke is alright. I called the school and told principal Tsunade the whole situation. We agreed that he should take some time off school and spend it at home, with me. It's a delicate situation, since neither one of us is used to having someone else by his side. ''_ I placed my hand on my chin. _'' Oh, i see. Well, it can't be that bad. I'm sure you two are getting along. ''_  
_'' Oh we are. I thought it would be more difficult, but it's really not. I always thought that Sasuke wouldn't even want me around, but if i may say, it's like he feels happy when i'm here. I guessed he missed his older brother, even though he denies it. I know i missed him. Right now, we're getting along very well. It's still different having him with me, but it's a good different. ''_ Itachi said smiling.  
I looked at him, tilting my head a bit._ '' That's good to hear. You two are brothers, so it's quite normal that you got along, even though you have a troubled past. I'm happy to hear that Sasuke-kun is happy around you. ''_ _'' That's very sweet of you to say. I know things will only get better from now on. ''_ He said, looking at me. He smiled softly, and i could tell he loves Sasuke-kun very much. _'' Well, this is my turn. It was really nice to see you again Sakura. ''_  
_'' It was nice seeing you too Itachi. See you around. ''_ I said, continued to walk as he turned into the next street.

Once i arrived home, i realized that i had to do something. _What Itachi said made some sense, but it's not reason enough for Sasuke-kun to ignore me.. Ugh, i don't care. I really can't over think. Naruto wouldn't be like that. That's it! Naruto!_ I picked up my phone and dialed his number. _Rang once, rang twice, rang three times. He picked up._

_'' Hey Naruto. '' '' Oh, hey Sakura-chan. ''_  
_'' Are you busy this afternoon? ''_  
_'' Um, no. Why? ''_  
_'' I thought we could hang out. I haven't seen you in some days. ''_  
_'' Sure Sakura-chan. I'd love to. ''_  
_'' Want to meet with me at the fountain at five? ''_  
_'' Nah, i'll pick you up at five. '' '' Alright, see you then. ''_

I hung up.

_He wants to pick me up, that's sweet._ I looked at the clock and realized it was only 2:45 pm. I still had some time left, but nothing to do. I decided to take a nap. I set the alarm on my phone for 4 o'clock. I laid on the couch, on my stomach. I put both arms below the pillow and closed my eyes.

The alarm clock began ringing. I opened my eyes, and took the phone, turning the alarm clock off. I turned on m back, rubbing my eyes and stretched my whole body. I got up, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After fifteen minutes, i got out and wrapped myself in a towel. I went upstairs, to my room and began searching for clothes. It was hot outside, but i was just spending time with Naruto. I put on black capri pants and a purple T-shirt with black lines all over it. It was casual, but it also fit me perfectly. I heard a knock on the door, and realized it had to be Naruto. I took my black bag and checked the time on my phone. 4:58 pm. _He's early, and did i seriously need that much time to find what to wear?_ I ran downstairs and opened the door. Naruto was standing in front of me, in his worn-out light jeans and a black T-shirt. He smiled once he saw me. I got out, locking the door and we began walking. _'' Thanks for inviting me Sakura-chan. It's been a while, you know? ''_  
_'' Don't thank me, and i agree. We have to spend more time together now that you are back. ''_ I said smiling.  
_'' Heh, it's great being back. It wasn't the same back there. ''_  
_'' What do you mean? ''_ I asked, and looked at him.  
_'' Well, i'm not saying things were bad there. But coming here is much better. I missed walking out of my house, and just seeing colorful buildings. It's just a different atmosphere here. ''_  
I smiled slightly._ '' I understand what you mean. People here a friendly, and no matter what might be going on in their personal life, they will always greet you with a smile. There aren't many villages like this one, and leaving it means a completely new life. ''_  
_'' You always understood me Sakura-chan. ''_ He grinned, turning his face towards me. _'' That's exactly what i meant. Oh, and what will we do today? ''_  
_'' I don't have anything precise planned. ''_ I chuckled.  
We continued to talk, while walking around Konoha. Two hours later, i was still laughing at all the ridiculous things Naruto mentioned.

We took a right turn, and spotted three children playing.  
_'' Hey Sakura! ''_ The brown haired kid said.  
I smiled approaching him. _'' Hi Konohamaru. What are you guys up to? ''_  
_'' Eh, we wanted to play hide and seek, but there is only three of us, so it isn't fun. ''_ He sighed.  
_'' We'll play with you. ''_ Naruto said, and i looked at him surprised.  
Konohamarus face light up as he turned to his friend. _'' Sakura and this guy will play with us! ''_  
_'' My name is Naruto. ''_ Naruto said, grinning.  
Konohamaru wanted to search first. We all stood there when he began counting. Everyone ran off, and i was standing alone. I didn't even know where to hide, and i was wondering why i ever agreed to this. The next thing i knew, Naruto grabbed my wrist and pulled me. I ran after him as he turned right. Dead-end, only a bunch of boxes. We heard that Konohamaru stopped counting, so we knew we didn't have much time. Naruto began opening the boxes and i was just standing there. _'' Sakura-chan, come here! We can fit into this one. '' He whispered._

I walked to him. _Is he seriously thinking i will get into a box?_ _He did._ He helped me up, since the box was slightly taller and i got into the box. He got in after me, and we sat down, with our knees pulled up to our chest. It was pitch black, and we only had a little opening for air. Narutos arm was touching mine, and his leg was touching my skin. I turned around and we kept quiet.

Fifteen minutes passed, and Konohamaru still hadn't found us. I was getting bored. Naruto then moved a bit, and his hand touched mine. I felt electricity down my spine as our skins touched. I felt my face burn and felt lucky he couldn't see that. Another ten minutes passed and i was getting annoyed. I turned my head and the only thing i could see were Narutos eyes. They were locked on mine, and i was blushing. I looked away and laned my head on his shoulder.  
_'' S-Sakura-chan? ''_ He mumbled.  
_'' Hey, i might as well get comfortable. ''_ I said, smiling but he couldn't see.

_Konohamaru, come on already! It's taking you forever. But.. On the other hand, this is.. nice. Naruto is warm, and i like being like this.. It's weird, but i feel at piece. Somehow, everything seems right and i wouldn't mind staying here longer. Why am i thinking this? Ugh, who cares? I'm enjoying myself here._

Ten minutes passed and we heard them. Konohamaru and his friends were walking and stopped all of a sudon. Naruto and i looked at each other. We heard them talk, but couldn't realize what they were saying. Then it happened. Naruto sneezed. I put my hand on my forehead, and a few moments later Konohamaru and his friends were staring at us. We got out, and i knew i was blushing. _'' We have to go home now, but thanks for playing with us! ''_ Konohamaru smiled widely.  
_'' It's no problem. ''_ I said.  
_'' No worries. ''_ Naruto said, grinning.  
Konohamaru and his friends walked away, and Naruto and i began walking in the other direction.

'_' That was fun. ''_ I said, and smiled.  
_'' Yeah, i felt like a kid again. ''_ Naruto said and laughed afterward._ '' So, where to now? ''_  
I kept walking with him._ '' You'll see. ''_  
_'' I thought you said you didn't have anything planned. ''_ _'' Just this. ''_ I smiled and stopped walking.  
Naruto stopped as well, looking at me. _'' Sakura-chan? ''_  
_'' Turn around. ''_ Naruto turned around and his face light up. He grinned. _'' This is so amazing! Thank you Sakura-chan! ''_ I smiled and we walked into Ichirakus ramen shop. I loved seeing the smile on Narutos face, it made me happy. We sat down on the stools as Ichiraku walked out. _'' Miso ramen please. ''_ Naruto and i said at the same time, and laughed. Ichiraku went back to prepare the ramen. _'' This is truly amazing. I can't believe you thought about this. ''_ Naruto said.  
_'' Hey, this is our place remember? ''_ I giggled.  
Ichiraku came out and served our ramen. Naruto began eating.

I separated my chopsticks and began eating as well. I glanced over at Naruto and saw his bowl was half empty already. It was still surprising to me, that he could eat as fast as he did. He finished his bowl and ordered another one. I was just at half, when he began slurping the second bowl. I finished my meal, feeling full. A couple of seconds later, so did he. Naruto patted his stomach. _'' Man that was good! ''_ He said smiling.  
I nodded. _'' Still a ramen freak i see. ''_  
_'' Hehe. ''_ Naruto scratched the back of his head.

We got up and Naruto payed for our ramen.  
_'' I'll walk you home Sakura-chan. ''_ Naruto said.  
_'' You don't have to, it's fine. '' '' I don't have to, you're right. I want to. ''_ He smiled brightly, looking at him.  
I smiled softly. _'' A-Alright. ''_

We reached my house quickly, and it was night already. I was standing in front of my door, and looking at Naruto.  
_'' Thank you for inviting me, once again. I really had a great time with you. ''_ He said.  
_'' Don't thank me Naruto. I had a lot of fun. I'm really glad we did this, i just reminded myself how great it is to have you back. ''_ He smiled at my words, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer and hugged me tightly. I smiled myself, and hugged him back. _'' Goodnight. ''_ I said, as we pulled away.  
_'' Night Sakura-chan. ''_ Naruto said, turning his back towards me as he walked away.

I entered my house and saw my parents in the living room.  
_'' Where have you been? ''_ My dad asked.  
_'' I was out with Naruto. ''_ _'' Naruto? He's back? ''_ My dad yelled out.  
_That shows how involved you are in my life. '' Yeah. '' '' And what's with that smile? ''_ My mom asked, raising her right eye brow.  
_A smile? I was smiling. I didn't even notice it. '' Nothing mom. ''_ I said and ran upstairs.  
As i closed the door of my room, i looked at myself in the mirror.

_She was right. I am smiling. For some reason, i can't stop. I just feel happy. This afternoon with Naruto was amazing. It's like i'm seeing a whole new side of him, or just remembering who he once was. _


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning i was having breakfast with my parents. It was odd that they were both home, that we were actually having a meal together. I got so used to cooking my own meals and eating alone. As i took another bite of the rice-ball my mom made, my gaze moved from her to my dad. They were both focused on their meal. It was silence, which i didn't like. I don't see them often as it is, they should at least talk to me now. I ate the first rice-ball.  
_'' How come you're both home? '_' I asked, not even looking at them.  
_'' I leave after breakfast and your dad works from three o'clock until midnight today. ''_ My mom replied.  
_'' Any plans for today? ''_ My dad asked.  
I looked at him, swallowing the piece of the rice-ball in my mouth. _'' No specific plans so far. ''_  
They both looked back at their plates and started eating once again. I are another rice-ball and got up. I felt full, even though i ate little.

I went to my room once again, and checked my phone. _Sasuke-kun should have sent me something, about tomorrow. He should have some plans or something._ Nothing.  
I sighed, leaving my phone on the bed. It wasn't even ten am. _What the hell should i do?_ I decided to organize my closet. I got up and opened my closet, realizing how badly i needed to organize it. It was a mess! I took out all of my clothes and began folding them. As i folded everything, i placed them in groups, by color. It was a boring thing to do, but it reminded me of all the clothes i have but don't wear, since i could never find them. Two hours later, i was done. My closet looked perfect, color coordinated. I got up smiling and placed both hand on my hips. I was proud of what i've done. But now, i was bored again.

I laid on my bed, looking at the ceiling. _Okay, i really need to do something! I can't believe i got up this early. What is wrong with me today? I can't sleep now, it's the worse thing. Ugh!_ I let out a long sigh and sat up. _Running, i will go running. Yeah, that will work._ I opened my closet and easily found my black shorts and a black tank-top. I got dressed and went downstairs. I took a bottle of water. I will need it, it's hot outside. On my way out, my dad stopped me.  
_'' Where are you going Sakura? ''_  
I turned to him as i was opening the door._ '' Running dad. ''_ I said and walked out, closing the door behind me.

I began running. My breathing was easy, synchronized. I was smiling as i passed by people on my way. Running was actually fun. Fifteen minutes later, i began sweating. I felt warm sweat on my back and forehead. I wiped it of my forehead and continued running. My breaths were now shorter, but i still felt good, full of energy. Another thirty minutes passed. Now i was tired. As i made each step, my body felt heavier. It was hard to move and i felt my thighs burn. I stopped running and bent down. I placed my hands on my knees and breathed fast. My heart was pounding and i was sweating more. I stood up straight and opened the bottle of water i was carrying. I drank half of it and it felt so good. As if i got a part of my energy back. I wiped the sweat of off my forehead once again and took a deep breath. _I ran quite a lot. I didn't know i could run this much. Heh, it does feel good._

I smiled at myself and turned right. I noticed a guy with spiky blonde hair walking with his back turned to me. _'' Naruto! ''_ I yelled out and ran towards him.  
By the time he turned around i was already standing in front of him. _'' Hey Sakura-chan! ''_ He smiled and looked at me. He looked away the next second.  
I blinked once and smiled. _'' Where have you been? ''_  
_'' Just had ramen. I was hungry! ''_ He grinned and placed his hands behind his head. _'' And you? ''_  
_'' Just running. I'm bored today. ''_ I sighed.  
He tilted his head to the left side a bit. '' _So you're free later? ''_  
_'' Hm? Yeah, why? ''_ I asked looking at him.  
_'' Want to go for a swim at the river? ''_ Naruto asked and looked back at me. I could have sworn i saw a slight blush on his cheeks. _Probably from this heat._  
_'' Sure Naruto! I can make us some food, we could have a little picnic as well. ''_ I smiled.  
_'' That would be great! I'll pick you up in about two hours. Okay? ''_  
I nodded turning my back to him and began running. I took a shortcut to my house, and was there in fifteen minutes. I got in and immediately took a shower. As i got dressed once again i walked into the kitchen. I was looking trough the food we have, trying to figure out what to make. _'' Sakura? ''_ My dad said. I didn't hear him coming nor see him. My heart skipped a beat, he really scared me. I placed my hand on my chest and looked at him. _'' Y-Yeah? ''_  
_'' What are you doing? ''_ He asked.  
_'' I'm going on a picnic and for a swim with Naruto, so i need to make some food. ''_ _'' Ooohh, with Naruto? ''_ He asked and smirked. _'' You seem to be spending a lot of time with him. ''_ I looked away because i felt my cheeks turning pink slightly. _'' Dad, please. ''_  
He just walked out of the kitchen. _Hmm, alright. Salad, rice-balls, fruit and crescents._ I took out all the ingredients out and placed them on the counter._ It's hot outside, so the food should be light. And rich. Naruto needs some healthy food, all he eats is ramen. I'll start with the crescents first._

I put the butter and sugar in the bowl and began mixing them. As they blended and the butter melted a bit, i added a spoon of salt. I continued mixing the ingredients and added two spoons of vanilla. As the combination became fluffy i added flour and nuts. I mixed them for a couple of minutes and began shaping them. When i got the crescent shape in all of them, i placed them into a casserole and into the oven. _I loved baking, especially these cookies. My mom taught me when i was fourteen. Before she got this job, we would always bake together. She let me add ingredients and mix them. It was one of those moments where i felt really close to her. Naruto will love these, vanilla is his favorite._

I took out a pot and filled it with water. I placed it on the burner, waiting for the water to boil so i could add rice. It took about six or seven minutes. I added rice and began mixing it slowly so it doesn't burn. I added salt and continued. I looked at the oven, the cookies weren't done yet. About ten minutes later, i took the cookies out so they could cool off before i finish them. _They smelled delicious!_ The rice was cooked as well, so i took it of the burner and waited for it to cool off a bit so i can shape it. I took the sea-weed in which i would wrap the rice-balls. That's how i was taught to make them.

While everything was cooling off, i took six tomatoes and began chopping them. That was the only vegetable i had, but it would be enough. I chopped them and took out a plastic bowl. I put the tomato slices in it, adding a lot of salf. I closed the bowl and moved it aside. I washed my hands and took out a new plastic bowl. I slowly got the cookies out, and rolled them in sugar. As i finished that, i placed them in the bowl, closing it as well. Now, the rice. I took a spoon and placed the rice on the sea-weed piece. I wrapped it and placed it down, remembering i didn't take out the bowl. When i took it, i began making more rice-balls and placing them all in the bowl. I closed it, and put is besides the previous two. I washed my hands once again, and took out a new bowl.

I began chopping the peaches and watermelon. I poured them into the bowl and added raspberries and cherries. I closed it and began washing all the dishes i used. That took fifteen minutes. After i finished that, and dried off my hands i took a picnic basket and put all the bowls inside. I placed a blanket over it and went upstairs to get ready.

I took out the two swimsuits i had. First, i tried on the blue bikini with white straps. It looked good, and i was now more then ever glad i was in good shape. I put on the light pink bikini on, with a few small orange flowers on it. I liked this one much better. As i was looking at myself in the mirror, i heard knocking on the door. Naruto is here already? I wasted a lot of time on cooking, but it was worth it. My dad opened the door, i heard them talk, but couldn't understand about what. I took a shorter white summer dress and put it on over the bikini. I put a beach towel in my bag, took my phone and walked downstairs. As soon as i walked in the room, my dad stopped talking. I glared at him, knowing he said something about Naruto and me. I walked passed them, into the kitchen and took the basket. _'' Ready Naruto? ''_ I said, smiling.  
He nodded. _'' Want me to carry the basket? ''_  
_'' No, it's not heavy. But thank you. ''_  
Naruto and i walked outside. It was hotter then this morning. I felt the Sun rays on my skin. _'' So, what did he tell you? ''_ I asked Naruto, looking at him. I had to look away instantly, since the Sun rays were falling in that direction and i couldn't watch.  
_'' Eh, nothing much. ''_ He said.  
_'' Naruto, tell me. ''_ He chuckled. _'' He asked me if we were dating. ''_  
My eyes widen and i blushed madly at that thought. Both of us continued walking in silence, not wanting to start that subject again.

We got to the river twenty minutes later. _'' Want to set the picnic there? ''_ Naruto asked, pointing to the tree nearest to the water. I nodded and we walked there, putting the basket and bags down. I looked at the tree as i heard a splash of water. I looked at the river and saw Naruto was already in the water. I took my dress off, throwing it on our bags and ran. I jumped, pulling my knees to my chin and got into the water, splashing everywhere. The water was suprisingly warm and clear. I dived out, and got on my back, floating. The water felt amazing, and it was the perfect solution to this hot day. I looked around, and couldn't see Naruto.  
_'' Naruto? Naruto! ''_ I began yelling as i felt something grab my right ankle. My eyes widen and i found myself underwater the next second. Naruto was waving, while holding my ankle. I kicked his chest gently, making him let go and i dived out. He appeared on the surface a few seconds after me. _'' Idiot! You scared me! ''_ I laughed, splashing him.  
He laughed along and we swam around for a while. The water drained the energy out of us, and we needed to refuel. We decided to go out of the water and eat. I walked out first and put the blanket out so we could sit. I wrapped my towel around my body to keep warm.

Naruto walked out after me. I was looking at him, and blushed. His whole body was wet, his orange trunks were sticking to his legs. I could see water dripping down his perfectly built chest. It seemed his skin was shining due to Sun. My heart started beating faster, this was a side of Naruto i've never seen. I was attracted to him, in a way i thought i never could be. I knew one thing, Sasuke-kun never made my heart beat like this.

Naruto sat down across from me and opened the basket. _'' So, what did you cook for us? ''_ I took out the bowls and opened each one of them. _'' Rice-balls, crescent cookies, fruit and tomatoes. ''_ _'' Sounds delicious, and smells great Sakura-chan! '_' He grinned, opening his bag. He took out two bottles of cold water. I smiled widely, because i didn't remember it. _'' You thought of everything, i see. ''_  
_'' Hey, you cooked. This is the least i could do. ''_ Naruto grinned. He took one rice-ball and began eating.  
I was watching him eat, waiting for his comment. As he finished, and swallowed the last piece of it, he smiled widely. _'' Wow, Sakura-chan! This is delicious, i didn't know you cooked this good! ''_ I smiled widely as well, feeling good as i heard his compliment. We kept eating and Naruto loved the cookies. As we finally ate everything, we started talking about the past times, just remembering silly things we did. Hours passed and i enjoyed myself more and more.

Naruto was laying down, and my head was on his chest. His head was leaned on the tree and i was laying on the other direction. I felt his heart beating on the back of my head as we talked. It didn't take long for me to realize our hearts were beating synchronized. I felt happy, and i was enjoying myself more then ever. Naruto was such an amazing person to be around with. He always was. He made me laugh and i could listen to him talk for hours. No matter if he was saying ridiculous things, or was talking about serious subjects. He was just interesting in a way, and i could spend the whole day by his side. It was crazy, but i felt butterflies in my stomach with him. I got my best friend back, but something was different. I smiled at myself, just feeling lucky he was back.  
_'' So, how are things with Sasuke and you? ''_ He asked.  
I felt like my heart was just pierced. _'' Good i guess. ''_  
_'' Just good? ''_ I sat up and looked at him. _'' Our anniversary is tomorrow. ''_  
_'' Tell me about your plans! ''_ He said.  
I looked down slightly. _'' We have none. ''_  
_'' What? ''_ Naruto yelled out. I looked at him and could see he was upset. _'' I haven't heard from him since Monday.. ''_  
_'' That little! ''_ Naruto said, clenching his fist.  
_'' N-Naruto..? ''_ He sighed. _'' I always knew something was wrong with him, that he wasn't right for you! ''_  
My eyes widen when i heard what he was saying. _'' W-What? You two get along, what are you saying? '_' _'' Sakura-chan, that day, i could tell it was hurting you that we weren't talking. So, when you went to the toilet i made him act like we got along, for you. I got a bad vibe from him, something is up with that guy. He's no good. He doesn't treat you right. He hasn't said a sweet word to you all that time, he only kissed you once and smirked at me afterwards. That's not how a boyfriend should act! It's wrong. He should treat you right! ''_  
My heart was now hurting, i felt my chest hurt. _What was Naruto saying? How could he be like this?_ I clenched my fists and yelled out. _'' You don't know anything about him! You don't have the right to say such things! He's my boyfriend, don't talk trash about him! I can't believe you! ''_ I said getting up. I took my bag.  
_'' It's the truth Sakura-chan.. Wait, what are you doing? ''_ He asked, seeing i took my bag and got dressed. _'' Bye Naruto. ''_ I said, angry and began walking away. _'' Sakura-chan, wait! I'm sorry, please! It's just how i see him, he's no good! Please, don't be angry! ''_ Naruto pleaded.

I just walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

I got home and closed the door behind me. I ran upstairs, to my room and slammed the door. I locked myself in my room, and threw the bag on the bed. I was angry, really angry. _Ugh, that Naruto! He makes me so mad! Who does he think he is to talk like that? He knows nothing about the past two months, and he thinks he can just come back and judge! How dare he act and say such things now? And when i thought i might be.. Aaargh! He is so annoying! Really? How could he even think that was okay? How could he even think i'd like to hear that? He's not good enough for me? I'm the one dating him, God i should know myself!_

My phone began ringing. It interrupted my thoughts, so i opened my bag and took it out. Naruto. _Like hell i'm picking up!_ I waited for it to stop ringing and turned it off. I placed the phone on the night table, and got into my pijamas. The back of my head began hurting, and i felt the pain spread. I laid in my bed, covering my stomach with a blanket, since the window was opened. It was windy outside now, but my room needed more air. I closed my eyes, wanting to fall asleep. It didn't work, i couldn't sleep. At one point i heard my parents, so i new it was midnight. I kept rolling on my bed, switching positions, trying desperately to fall asleep. Nothing worked, but i wasn't surprised. I was too annoyed with everything that was happening. My brain was functioning at high speed and many thoughts changed during time. I couldn't shut my brain down.

_This go so complicated. Why? Why? Ugh, it was so much easier before. I knew what i wanted, what i was going to do next. Now, i'm just lost. Shikamaru and Ino are dating. I never thought that would happen, but i'm happy for them. I'm happy for Ino, since she's an amazing person. She's been a true friend to me for a while, and she deserves to be happy. Shikamaru is her happiness. Sasuke-kun has a brother. A brother. I'm also happy for him, now he won't feel as alone as he always did. It breaks my heart just thinking about how he cried at his parents grave.. It was the first time i've seen him cry, and hopefully the last. I don't think i could take it. But, what's going on with him and me? Before, he would care. He would call or at least text me once a day. He was sweet towards me, even though he was cold to everyone else. Lately, he's been cold to me as well. Ino saw it, Shikamaru did and.. so did Naruto. But Naruto still didn't have the right to talk like he did, that was hurtfull. He should know better, he should know me better. How could i not get upset hearing those words? I'm dating Sasuke-kun. No one else._

I feel asleep.

Loud noise woke me up the next morning, forcing me to open my eyes. I slowly sat up and looked trough the window. Some children were playing outside, yelling. I rubbed my eyes and got up. After i washed my face, i got dressed and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and my eyes widen. The picnic basket was on the table. Naruto. Naruto was here? I opened it and everything was in it, the bowls and the blanket. I bit my lower lip and took a glass. I poured water in it and drank it all. I ran back to my room and turned my phone on. The ringing began. _29 messages and 17 missed calls. All from Naruto._

_Sakura-chan, i'm sorry.._

_Please pick up.._

_I know i upset you, i'm sorry.._  
_I didn't want to.._

I read all of them. He was apologizing and trying to reach me all night. I went downstairs and saw my mom walk inside. I looked at her a bit shocked, wondering what she was doing home. She walked into the kitchen, and i followed her.  
_'' Mom? ''_ She turned around and looked at me._ '' Yes? ''_  
_'' What are you doing home this early? '_' I asked, leaning on the chair.  
She smiled putting the tea pot on the burner. _'' I got the rest of the day off. ''_  
_'' That's great! ''_ I smiled widely.

I walked away and sat down on the couch in the living room. I kept checking my phone, waiting for Sasuke-kuns message or call. My mom walked in, carrying two cups of tea. She sat down next to me, and put the cups on the table. I looked at my phone once again._ Nothing._  
_'' Is something troubling you dear? ''_ Mom asked me, as she looked at me with the typical worried mom facial expression.  
I shook my head, and looked at my phone once again.  
_'' Come on, even i'm not that blind. You've been checking the phone ten times in one minute. What happened? ''_  
I sighed. I didn't like talking about these things to my parents, but maybe she could help me. Or at least give me useful advice. It can't be that bad. _'' Do you know who Uchiha Sasuke is? ''_ I asked her.  
My mom nodded.  
_'' Well, he's my boyfriend. And today is our two month anniversary. ''_  
She looked at me, with her eyes widen open._ '' Your boyfriend? He is? ''_  
I looked back at her and nodded.  
_'' I thought you dated someone else. But, what's wrong then? It's your anniversary. ''_  
I looked down slightly, narrowing my eyes. _'' That's just it. He hasn't called since Monday. He should be spending today with me.. ''_  
_'' Hmm, did you try calling him? ''_ She asked.  
_'' No. I don't want to be clingy mom. But, there's no way he forgot, right? ''_ I asked, but knew the answer myself.  
My mom kept quiet, thinking it would be easier for me to handle. _'' This is so horrible. ''_ _'' I know dear. But maybe, he's just not right for you. ''_ She said, patting my back.  
My eyes widen. _She as well? Why does everyone think that? '' But, why? Why do you think that mom? ''_ I just had to know.  
_'' Well, this is the beginning. A boyfriend who cares would never miss his own anniversary, or would at least bother calling to let you know if something happened. You said you two have been dating for two months. I've never seen you walk inside with a bright smile on your face, i've never seen you excited about going on. Your dad told me how excited you were for the picnic with Naruto yesterday. ''_ _'' That was a disaster.. ''_ I mumbled out. _'' What do you mean? ''_  
_'' We had a great time. Swimming, talking and eating. He loved my food, which made me happy. We were laughing like crazy and i really was happy. ''_  
My mom cut me off. _'' That's it. That's what i'm talking about. That smile on your face right now. ''_ I blinked a couple of times, not realizing i was smiling. _'' Heh.. He started telling me how Sasuke-kun isn't treating me right, how there is something up with him, how he's no good.. And we got into a fight. ''_  
_'' Oh Sakura. He was just being honest with you. I'm sure he was just trying to protect you from Sasuke. ''_ She said silently.  
_'' Everyone has been telling me how wrong Sasuke-kun is for me. But, i like him mom. ''_ _'' Really Sakura? ''_ She asked.  
I turned to her and looked at her confused. Am i sure? Of course i am. Am i..? I just got up and went to my room.

Hours passed and Sasuke-kun never called. It was already getting dark.

_Maybe they are all right. He might not be for me. But, i like him, i always did.. I like how he's.. Um, i like his.. I looked like crazy, placing my hands on my head. What's going on? I like Sasuke! I just said.. Sasuke. I began laughing at myself. I don't like him. Even i can tell.. I did, i know i did. But he changed, he isn't the same anymore.. I can't be with someone who doesn't have time for me. I can't be with someone who won't take my hand, hug me, kiss me.. Who won't pay attention or try to make me laugh.. We got lost along the way. Drifted apart from each other, but maybe it's not such a bad thing. He isn't for me, i'm sure of it. We're too different. He's always serious, cold and never cares. He never shows affection towards anyone. That's not me, that's now how i work. Our conversations were too serious, always about school. What happened to the fun in dating? No, this will end. _I smiled softly, picking up my phone. I dialed his number. He picked up instantly.

_'' Hello? ''_  
_'' Hey, it's Sakura. ''_  
_'' Oh, hey Sakura, what's up? ''_  
_'' What's up? Aren't you forgetting something? '_' I yelled out. I needed to let it all out.  
_'' Forgetting something..? ''_  
_'' Our anniversary Sasuke. ''_ He kept quite for a couple of seconds. _'' ..I'm so sorry. ''_  
_'' Yeah. '' I said bluntly._  
_'' I got caught up with Itachi and totally forgot. ''_  
_'' I've noticed since you haven't bothered calling me for six days. I don't know what happened, why you started ignoring me. But it hurt my feelings a lot. You don't get to be this cold in a relationship Sasuke. It's not right. Who do you think you are to do this to me? ''_  
_'' Sakura.. ''_  
_'' Don't. I'm done. ''_  
_'' What do you mean? ''_  
_'' Who are we kidding Sasuke? You and i finished as soon as we started dating. This is just us trying to fix something that was broken long ago. There's no point anymore. ''_  
_'' What are you talking about? ''_  
_'' We're over Sasuke. '' '' W-What? You're breaking up with me? '_' A slight smile formed on my lips. _'' Yeah. So go and have fun. Say hi to Itachi from me, okay? See you around. ''_ I said hanging up.

I looked out the window as the rain started to fall. I felt free, for the first time in so long. This relationship was suffocating, both Sasuke and me. I as just to blinded to see it. _We weren't real, our feelings weren't strong. But mine, changed.. My eyes widen as i remembered Naruto. The fight. I took it all out on him, when he was just trying to protect me.. All he ever did was watch my back, i should have never doubted him. That idiot.. Heh, my idiot.._ I smiled feeling my heartbeat fasten. I picked up my phone and called him. His phone is off. _I have to talk to him, now!_

The next thing i knew, i was outside. Running in the pouring rain, towards Narutos house.


	14. Chapter 14

I continued running as the rain fell harder. I felt the rain drops on my skin, as they were falling down my face. It took some time, but i finally arrived to Narutos house. My clothes were soaking wet, sticking to my body. I moved the hair of off my face and knocked on the door. I cursed at myself, thinking of how stupid i was since i didn't bring an umbrella. I heard footsteps, and a couple of seconds later, the door opened. Jiraiya was standing in front of me, his hair was now longer then i remembered it to be, but it's been years since i last saw him. He was staring at me for some time.  
_'' Sakura? ''_  
I nodded and i smiled. It felt nice seeing him again.  
_'' My my, you grew up! Come in, you're all wet! ''_ He said, pushing the door with his foot.  
_'' It's been a while Mr. Jiraiya. Is Naruto home? '' _ Jiraiya sighed, rubbing his forehead. _'' Unfortunately no, he isn't. He went outside hours ago and hasn't returned yet. I've been trying to reach him but his battery is dead. I hope he is at least hidden somewhere, the rain in falling quite a lot. The last thing i need is him getting sick. ''_  
I bit my lower lip. _Damn it! Naruto, where are you?_ My eyes widen as i got an idea. It was like in cartoons, as if a light bulb turned on above my head. _'' I have to go now, sorry, but it was nice seeing you! ''_ I said, turning my back to him as i began running again.

_This rain is so annoying! As usual, the timing sucks! Ugh, i have to hurry up and i hope i'm right! If he isn't there, i don't know where i will look next. Maybe i should have waited for tomorrow. Running around Konoha in this weather is just reckless. If i get sick, my parents will kill me! But, then again, i have to find him, now! He needs to know! It took me some time to figure out, but i did. I know it now. He has to know too._

Running was becoming difficult. My clothes were getting heavy since they were soaked, and i felt my feet were wet. Everything i had on me was wet, the weather was not on my side today. I kept running as fast as i could, and i felt myself grow tired. I was acting reckless, i knew it. But this feeling was taking over me, and i couldn't keep it in for much longer. It was something i've never felt before, it was worth all the trouble i might go trough.

Finally, i ran into the park and turned left. I was running faster, praying that he was there. The park was full of mud now, and i felt it splashing as i ran. I made my way trough the trees, breathing heavier. I was tired, this was difficult. But worth it. I realized that when i saw the biggest cherry blossom tree in the park. I could recognize it even in the dark. I stopped running and my eyes were set on him. I walked up to him.

Naruto turned his head and looked at me. He was leaned on the tree, his orange shirt and black pants were soaking wet. His eyes where shining in the night and he was staring at me. _'' S-Sakura-chan, what are you doing here? You're wet! ''_ _'' Look who is talking! ''_ I yelled out.  
He looked down and i sighed.  
_'' I have to tell you something, so listen up. ''_ I said, taking a deep breath.  
He looked at me once again and kept quiet.  
_'' You were right. About Sasuke. Everything you said was true, i knew it myself but didn't want to hear it. I was afraid of reality, even though it was staring at me. I thought it would be easier to just pretend like everything is okay. He's cold, simply too cold to be in a relationship or to even care about me. He.. He forgot our anniversary.. ''_ Narutos facial expression was changing, i could see he was mad.  
_'' I broke up with him, it wasn't worth it. ''_ I said bluntly.  
Naruto sighed. _'' Don't apologize Sakura-chan, i shouldn't have said such things. And i'm sorry to hear that, i know how much you liked him.. ''_  
_'' Idiot. I'm not done talking. ''_ I said and felt my eyes water.  
_'' Huh? ''_  
_'' You hurt me, you hurt me so badly when you left.. I was broken, a mess without you! ''_ I began talking as i tightened my fists. I moved closer to him and began punching his chest with both fists as my arms were bent a little, so i wasn't hurting him. _'' ..Do you have any idea how horrible it was for me? Do you have any idea how empty i felt? When you left, you took a part of me with you.. It took me so long until i opened up to Ino.. You broke me.. And now you come back, saying how you had such a wonderful time! How could you..? ''_ I stopped moving, leaning my head on my fists as i started to cry. _'' Heh, Sakura-chan.. I lied.. ''_ My eyes widen as he began talking. _'' Nothing was good, i was lost.. I didn't have you around, i didn't know what to say, how to act.. With you, everything was natural, i didn't have to try.. I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest without you.. I lied, so you wouldn't cry like you are crying now.. ''_  
I looked at him, and felt his thumbs wiping the rain and the tears of off my face.  
_'' The only thing that kept me going, was knowing that i made a promise. Knowing that i will see you again, you gave me strength.. When i came back and saw you, everything came back.. My feelings.. Sakura-chan, i couldn't see you with him, i couldn't watch him treat you like that, knowing that you deserve better, that i could treat you better! ''_  
_Feelings..? He has feelings for me..?_

My heart began beating faster and i looked into his beautiful ocean blue eyes. _My feelings are here, the same feeling i had whenever i was with him. Even before, but i let it fade away when he left.. This pure thing he and i have is more powerful then anything in the world.. It's love. It's the way he makes me smile, the way he does ridiculous things to make me laugh, the way he is always a shoulder to cry on.. The way he makes butterflies in my stomach come to life, the way my heart beats faster when he touches my skin, even by accident.. They was his smile brightens up my day, the way we understand each other on another level.. It's the way he is, who he is. He made me fall in love with him without even noticing.. But i know it now.. He is the one for me, he always was.._

_'' Idiot.. Kiss me. ''_ I said quietly.  
_'' W-What did you say? ''_ He looked at me confused.  
_'' Kiss me. ''_  
His hand touched my left cheek as he leaned in. I could feel his warm hand on my wet face. I felt his breath on my skin as i closed my eyes. His lips touched mine. My heart skipped a beat, and i felt electricity down my spine. I returned the kiss feeling perfect. Perfect. _He and i are a perfect match. This was definitely something different. Not expected._

* * *

**Well, i hope you have all enjoyed this story. I have to apologize though. I ended it sooner then i had planned. But, i'm traveling tomorrow and i won't be able to write for over a month and i thought it wouldn't be nice to keep you all waiting for such a long time.**_  
_

**I will start writing new fanfiction again, and if you have any ideas or visions, i would love to turn them into a fanfiction.  
**

**Thank you for reading this and thank you for your wonderful reviews.  
**

**-Sandra  
**


End file.
